When Love Takes Over
by Cilinity
Summary: When Ally Dawson has to move from Arizona to Florida her whole life goes down hill. But will there be a guy there that makes it all worth it. Please Read it's better than my summary, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfiction so please don't be mean. I know there are a lot of Fanfictions where they are moving to Miami but I've noticed it's mostly Austin who moves not really Ally and that they usually move from Cali so I decided to make it Arizona. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. Also please review and submit your input so I can improve my writing skills. Bye Bye! **

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I was sitting in my living room, staring at my dad bewildered at his last words "We're moving to…Miami all the way from Arizona? Why would you do this to me? What about Trish? Oh my gosh what about Dallas! Dad why?" I yelled at my father in almost one breath. I can't believe he is making me move from my best friend since kindergarten and my boyfriend for now a year. "Ally-Cat, I decided to open a music store, but I wanted to start over. Ever since your mother passed away I have wanted to leave Arizona and now I have the chance to. I bought a store in the Mall of Miami and a house not too far away from it. It'll be great!" my father exclaimed. "Ugh, fine but just so you know your ruining my life!" I yelled as I stomped up the stairs. "You'll love it in Miami, Ally-Cat, I swear!" He yelled happily up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door shut and slid down the back of it. "Why me?" I thought. I got up slowly and walked over to the white grand piano in the corner of my room next to my window. I picked up my song book and flipped through it to a song.

_I think I've fallen under  
A magic spell  
something I've heard about once in a fairytale  
See I just wait here  
It won't take long for prince charming to come along  
He'll kill the dragon  
and set me free  
And happily ever after we'll always be_

all the kings horses  
and all the kings men  
they'll never put me together again  
There's no glass slipper baby, no magic here  
and no fairy godmother is ever gonna appear

Locked in the tower  
This tale is over  
Where it begins I'm drinking poison, yeah  
Sedated forever under this spell and no one ail ever  
know because there's no one to tell

all the kings horses  
And all the kings men  
They'll never put me together again  
There's no glass slipper baby, no magic here  
And no fairy godmother is ever gonna appear

I'll wait forever to spend forever  
I'll wait forever for happily happily happily  
I'll wait forever to spend forever  
I'll wait forever for happily happily happily ever after **(1)**

When I finished I sighed and decided to call Trish.

(**Bold=Ally **and _Italic=Trish_)

**Hey Trish.**

_Hey Ally, what's up?_

**I really need to tell you something very important…I'm moving to Miami.**

_What?! Why?! No Ally you can't! Ummm…did you tell Dallas yet?_

**No not yet, but I'm worried because I don't think I can handle a long distance relationship.**

_Oh…well if anything I'll come with you to tell him. When do you leave?_

**I don't even know I was too angry to ask my dad when he told me about the move. Probably this weekend or something.**

_Oh well text me the date when you leave. _

**Ok but I gotta go I am supposed to meet Dallas at The Lobster Shack for dinner. I'm gonna tell him about me moving so wish me luck .**

_Luck, and call me when you get back, kay? Bye Ally _

**Bye Trish ****.**

I sat in the chair in my closet debating on what to wear on what may be my final date with the guy I am utterly in love with. With that thought I could feel a tear race its way down my cheek and drip down my chin onto my pants. Why is my life like this?

Austin POV

I was walking down the street with my best friend Dez when I saw it." Oh my gosh someone bought the house next to mine" I said astonished as I stared at the Peggy Perkins Real-estate sign with the bright red 'SOLD' sticker on it. "Why so glum about it, chum?" Dez asked in his usual quirky manor. I sighed and said, "Well there have been 2 families that lived there in the past year. First, it was that girl Michelle who would always flirt with me or follow me wherever I went and then the people that just moved out, they had 3 toddlers and a 1-year-old baby and they would never shut up so I could never concentrate on my music or schoolwork or anything." I replied to Dez. I wondered to myself who was moving in, hoping it wasn't little kids or another crazy stalker chick. Dez and I continued to walk down the street to the Mall of Miami. As we walked across the food court we saw that there was a new store due to open this Saturday." Dez, dude look there's a new store opening up, it's called Sonic Boom." I said as I tried to squint through the bright Miami sun to peer through the window. "Cool, I wonder if they sell cheese underwear." Dez replied with a goofy smile." Dude, why would you want cheese underwear, that's gross, even for you." I replied with a smirk." What the Swiss is very airy." He said with a slight shrug. I chuckled," Anyways, I can see guitars and cellos and a tuba, it must be a music store, Dez." I said. We continued walking until the sun started to set. After that I headed back home. I stared from my balcony across to the house next door. " I wonder whose room that's gonna be" I thought to myself out load as I looked past the cream colored marble balcony and through the white French doors across from mine. I sighed and fell backward onto my bed and drifted off to sleep with all these questions on my mind.

Ally's POV

I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my closet. I was wearing a peach colored strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline with small pick-ups at the bottom and rhinestones across the top. I wore a cream lace cardigan over it and opaque cream stocking under it. I also paired it with black platform wedges and a black clutch. I then went to curl my hair and do my makeup. I grabbed my clutch and my key and headed out of the door. I went to start my brand new car I just got a month ago for my 16th birthday. It was a very pretty black Chrysler 300 and I absolutely love it. I drove down to the Lobster Shack and I saw Dallas. I was gonna miss his hair that flopped just the right way and the way he smelled like a Fresh Summer Breeze. I inhaled his aroma as he gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I was going to miss this so much, _I'm gonna miss us_. I thought this was gonna be easy but this is probably the hardest thing I am ever gonna have to do.

We sat down at the booth and I stared blankly and silently at the menu. Dallas broke the silence, "So what's up my little Ally-Gator?" He asked while booping my nose. I giggled." Well there is something I'd like to talk to you about…" I trailed off." What is it Ally?" Dallas asked in a serious, concerned voice." I'm moving…to…Miami" I said while I sighed and looked down. I looked up at Dallas, his mouth was agape and he looked surprised and another emotion that I couldn't recognize in his eyes. "Sadness" I thought to myself." Utter sadness" I repeated in my mind. "Why Ally?" he asked. "Well my dad bought a music store in Miami and he wanted to move so he is making me move." I said. With that Dallas got up and took the napkin off his lap and set it gently on the table." I'm sorry Ally but that means we can't be together anymore, I'm sorry I can't handle a long distance relationship." I stared at him awestruck at his words. He gently kissed my forehead" Goodbye Ally" and with that he left out of the door. I sat there and cried silently in the booth. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my tears away. My makeup came off along with my tears. After sitting there for 10 minutes I grabbed my purse and left the Lobster Shack for the last time ever.

I sat in my car for about 5 minutes and then drove the 8 miles back to my house. My dad was in the kitchen putting plates in a box. I sighed and asked "Your already packing dad, oh yeah by the way when are we leaving cause Trish wants to know?" "We are leaving this Friday, Ally- Cat, I put a bunch of boxes in your bedroom so start packing, because I am renting the truck tomorrow." He replied with a smile. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I closed the door and walked into my closet and sat down in the cushy lavender chair and slipped my heels off and set them down. I changed into a pair of red shorts and a white 'I New York' t-shirt and my white fuzzy slippers and a white ¾ sleeve hoodie. I sat down at my piano again and flipped through my very full song book. I flipped to about the 56th page and started playing the melody and singing.

_Four years old with my back to the door  
All I could hear was the family war  
Your selfish hands always expecting more  
Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last  
And you can't take back  
What we never had  
Oh, I can be manipulated  
Only so many times,  
Before even "I love you"  
Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart  
But it's heavy in your chest  
I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless  
Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you push me out of your world,  
Lied to your flesh and your blood,  
Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?  
Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?  
How could you throw me right out of your world?  
So young when the pain had begun  
Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father  
I'd love to leave you alone  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter  
For the love of a daughter **(2)**

When I finished I looked at the pale pink clock on the wall next to my piano. It was almost 2 a.m. I decided I should probably get to bed for one my last 2 days of school. "Ugh, I have to say goodbye to everyone and deal with seeing my now _ex-boyfriend_ at school" I thought to myself aloud." My life is just great isn't it?" I thought to myself as I fell backwards onto the satin lavender comforter.

**AN: So that was the first chapter please review it so that I know what you guys think **

**I hope you enjoyed it though. I will probably upload chapter 2 today because it's Sunday and I'm bored . Anyways, review and follow to stay up to date with any new chapter and follow me for any new stories I may upload. Bye Bye **

**~Cilinity**

_... _


	2. Update on Contents

**Hi, I just wanted to say a couple things really fast. Last chapter the songs were (1) "Happily Ever After" by Haley Rose and (2) "For the love of a daughter" by Demi Lovato. Oh yeah and I don't own these songs or Austin and Ally. But anyways I'll upload the next chapter later today…Bye Bye for now **

**~Cilinity **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: And here is as promised…DUN DUN DUN Chapter 2! Hope you guys like it and please review! Please Please Please! Bye Bye and enjoy!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I woke up to the Arizona sunshine I have grown to love and my now almost empty room. It's been 2 days since my dad first told me about the move. Today was my last day at Desert Hills High School** (1)**. I walked into my closet to find the clothes I had left out of the petal pink suitcases that were strayed across the floor. I looked up to see the hole where my chandelier had once hung and the space where my cushy lavender chair and little white table used to be. I sighed and picked up my clothes off the top of the biggest suitcase. I was wearing a teal and pink floral tank top, a pink stretchy pencil skirt, and cream and teal oxford heeled booties with cream lace socks. I decided to leave my hair straight and then I just did my makeup. I grabbed the pale pink and white backpack in the corner of my closet and put all my books I had to return today inside, plus my math homework and my yearbook to be signed by all my friends.

I walked down the stairs and stared at the wall next to it. The wall used to have the pictures of me, mom, and dad on it; my first piano recital, and my school photos. It was now bare and empty; and unappealing. I could see the nail holes in all the spaces where photos used to be. I continued to walk downstairs, grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen counter, and looked for my father. He was in what used to be our dining room unscrewing the crystal chandelier from the ceiling. He had already disassembled the table and chairs and probably loaded them onto the truck. "Dad, I'm gonna miss this house so much, I grew up here" I stated. "I know honey, but there will be many memories made at the new house, just keep a positive mind set." He replied. "Ok dad." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Ally-Cat say goodbye Trish for me." He said as I walked over to the ceramic dish where I kept my keys. "Kay bye dad love you" I said as I walked out the door to my car. I could see the bright orange and yellow moving truck. I could make out large letters that said 'Cross-Merica Movers' on the side. I got into my car and made my way to school for the last time.

Austin's POV

"Hey Dez!" I shouted as I sprinted to catch up with him on the sidewalk. "Hey Austin. So when are those people moving in next to you?" He asked while fumbling with a water bottle. "Tomorrow." I stated sadly. "Don't judge them yet, you don't even know them." He said in his usual peppy fashion. "Yeah you're right," I said with a sigh. We walked to school quietly next to each other.

When we reached Miami Vista High School, I saw my girlfriend, Felicity making out with some football jock. " What the hell, Felicity!" I yelled as I ran up to her. She pushed her hip length straight deep auburn hair behind her shoulders and rolled her eyes at me. "Oh Austin, I forgot to tell you…I'm dumping you for Kenton Gregory, you know our star quarterback, he asked me out so we're over" Felicity said while throwing the silver star necklace with our names on it at me. I felt like bursting into tears at that point but instead I yelled " I knew you were a bitch but I didn't know you would be this much of a whore! We were together for 2 years and you just do this?! Well good luck Kenton I hope you love wannabe Barbie dolls cause you got yourself one!" I yelled it in one breath. Felicity stared at me. I looked into her eyes and could tell she was fuming mad and…sad? She covered her mouth with her hand as if she was surprised and grabbed Kenton's hand and walked through the school's main doors. I turned around and saw about the whole school staring at me surprised. "What!?" I yelled and they all scattered off into the school. After no one was around I fell to my knees and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Once school was over, I literally ran home. I didn't even wait for Dez I just wanted to get out of there. I burst through the front door and ran up to my bedroom. I fell on my bed and just cried.

Ally's POV

Today's the day I leave Arizona to go to Miami. I woke up this morning at 3 am and got dressed. It was a 14 hour drive so I decided to just wear denim shorts, a pale yellow Aeropostalet-shirt**(3)**, white keds, and a gray hoodie. I back hurt cause I slept on the floor with nothing, no blankets, absolutely nothing. I was driving my car behind the truck so I went to fill it up at the 24 hour gas station down the street. When I got back I went inside to grab the black and the petal pink suitcases and put them in the back of my car and the truck. I went back inside and saw my dad making waffles. "It smells awesome in here!" I yelled as I came into the house. "Yup, I thought I'd make our last breakfast in Arizona a great and delicious one." He exclaimed.

I grabbed a waffle, sat on the counter, and ate it. My dad put the last few boxes in the truck and we were ready to leave. I followed my dad for the whole 14-hour ride. We stopped a few times, once at McDonalds** (4)** for lunch and to fill up my car and the truck with gas. After the whole drive, we pulled up to a beautiful house. It was a white wooden four story house, It had bay windows on the inside a spiraling staircase in the middle that led up into the upstairs region. My bedroom was huge with a walk in closet and a balcony across one wall. I opened the door and stepped outside. When I did that, I saw a very cute blond boy sprawled across his bed through the door across from me. I giggled and I guess he saw me and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and waved. I could feel my cheeks turning red so I smiled one more time, shut the door, and ran down stairs to start unpacking.

Austin's POV

I was lying on my bed and I could hear a very faint giggle through my balcony doors. I looked up and saw a very pretty, petite girl with curly, shoulder-length hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back and waved. At that point, she blushed a very rosy pink, smiled once more and shut the balcony doors. It seemed she ran downstairs because her curls bounced furiously as she made her way across the bedroom. I got up and ran downstairs through the front door and that's when I probably looked like a total idiot. She was beautiful. Her curls, her face, her body, her everything, she was just beautiful. My jaw dropped at that point and she put the big box she was holding down and looked over at me with her big chocolate brown eyes. She walked towards me and shyly said, "Hi, my name's Ally". I stuttered "My-y name's…ummm..um…Austin" I said as I looked down and scratched the back of my neck. "So you're my new neighbor I am guessing" she said with a smile. "Um yeah…do you need any help unpacking?" I asked her. "Sure." She said with the same gorgeous smile. I walked over to the truck and introduced myself to her father." Hi Mr…" I trailed off. "Mr. Dawson, but you can call me Lester. " Ok, Lester, Ally said you guys could use some help unpacking." I said nicely." Yes, thank you…" then he trailed off." Austin" I replied. With that I got to work helping Ally and Lester unpack.

Ally's POV

Austin was so cute, but he reminded me of Dallas. His hair, his smell. It was just like him but I have Austin here and not Dallas so apparently he's nothing like Dallas. When Austin and my dad carried my white piano upstairs I immediately sat on the bench and took my song book out of purse. I flipped to about the 30th page and started playing the melody.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me**(5)**

When I finished, I heard clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Austin leaning against my doorframe. I buried my face in my hands to hide my very red blush. "That was awesome," he stated excitedly with a smile that just melted me. "Really? But you should know that is probably the only time you will hear me sing because I have terrible stage fright." I said back to him. He slid onto the empty space on the patent white piano bench. He played a melody and looked at me as if he was asking my approval." So…what did you think?" he asked with a smile. "That was great, finally someone who can play piano with me." I replied. "Well be happy because I'll be here forever." He said as he got up to help me finish building my bed. Once my bed was finished it was already sunset. "Well I better get going my parents are gonna be home any minute." He said quickly." Ok well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said back. He held his arms out asking for a hug. I walked over to him and hugged him. He smelled like A Fresh Summer Breeze, but it matched him so well with his tousled blond hair. He rested his chin on the top of my head and we stayed like that for about 2 minutes. Then he finally pulled away and walked out of my door. I sighed. I think I am falling for Austin Moon.

**An: Ok I am like so so happy right now. I already have 3 reviews so thank you to:**

**Sweetmoment5**

**Lisa Daniela B**

**Hoping for ally moon**

**I love you guys thank you so much **

**Disclaimers:**

**1:I don't know if there is a school named Desert Hills High School**

**2: I don't know if there is a school named Miami Vista High School**

**3: I don't own Aeropostale**

**4: I definitely don't own Mcdonalds**

**5: The song is "Catch me" by Demi Lovato and I don't own that either**

**Also I don't own Austin and Ally**

**I am gonna update later today so don't worry Please Review cause it make me very very happy! Talk to you guys later. Love Ya!**

**~ Cilinity**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chapter 3…WOOO-HOOOO Yupperoni 3 hehe…Ok but anyways I hope you guys enjoy it review please 3. Bye Bye. Love Ya!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining in my eyes. I looked around my room and saw all the boxes. Then I remembered who is sleeping just feet away from my balcony. I smiled to myself because of that thought. My hoodies still smelled like him. I inhaled his aroma and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to see it almost filled up. I heard faint snoring so I guess my father was still asleep." I wouldn't blame him, look how much work he did," I said to myself and looked around. A few seconds later, I heard the doorbell ring. I jogged over and opened up the door and saw Austin leaning against the door." Hi Ally," He said with that heart melting smile. "Hi Austin" I replied. I moved to the side signaling him to come inside. We started unpacking boxes in the living room. After about 20 minutes, I ran upstairs, picked my phone up off the ground, and found my IPhone dock in a box in the corner of my bedroom. I ran back down the stairs to Austin. I plugged it in in an outlet on the kitchen counter. I scrolled through the songs and found Kelly Clarkson's Dark Side **(1)**. I turned it up to full volume and danced horribly across the hallway to the living room. When I got back in I found Austin on the floor trying to reposition the coffee table grass straight. He looked at me, walked over, stood straight in front of me, and beckoned me for a hug, and what happened next was a very big surprise.

Austin's POV

I leaned my head closer to Ally's and our lips touched. I swear I felt sparks fireworks, for all I know the world exploded but it was perfect. Our lips moved in sync for about 3 minutes. That's when my phone rang. "Damn it" I said under my breath. Ally walked out of the room, with what looked like a slight smile while she kept her finger on her lip. I answered my phone. I sighed, "What's up Dez?" I asked annoyed. "Hey buddy, so did you meet the people that moved in next door to you?" He asked. " Yeah I did, the man's name is Lester and his daughter's name is Ally, she's 16 too she starts at Miami Vista on Monday." I stated to him. "Oh cool, but I'll let you do your thing so call me tomorrow." He said. "Ok I will, bye Dez" I said and then hung up the phone. I walked up to Ally in the kitchen and leaned onto the counter and looked at her. She was cracking eggs in a bowl and had pancake batter sitting in the corner. "Oh my gosh PANCAKES!" I exclaimed. She looked at me and giggled. "So you like pancakes?" I nodded my head furiously. "Well then you are definitely gonna love my homemade pancakes." She stated. I looked at her and hugged her. I think I am in love with Ally Dawson.

Ally's POV

I cannot believe I kissed Austin Moon. Oh my gosh, this move might just be the best thing ever, well besides losing Trish of course. When I finished breakfast, I set the plates of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon on the mahogany dining table. Austin made his way to the table and grabbed as much food as he could and stuffed his cheeks like a chipmunk. I giggled, "You must really like my food?" I asked him. He nodded furiously as he continued stuffing his cheeks with pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I raced up the stairs to wake my dad. He groaned and finally woke up." Dad I made breakfast and Austin came over to help unpack some more stuff so I made extra for him." I said to my father. I got up and walked over his suitcase, grabbed clothes and headed into his bathroom. I walked over to my bedroom and grabbed my songbook, then headed back downstairs. I sat next Austin and grabbed pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. I looked over at him and his plate was empty. I think he even licked the plate. "My cooking must be very good." I thought to myself. When I was done eating my dad and Austin were talking so I decided to go upstairs and play a song. I grabbed my songbook and flipped to about the 27th page and started to play the melody on my silver guitar that I had just unpacked.

_And hey darling  
I hope you're good tonight  
And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
Yeah I want it but no I don't need it  
Tell me something sweet to get me by  
'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing_

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

And hey sweetie  
Well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
Yeah you want it but I can't help it  
I just feel complete when you're by my side  
But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing

La, la la la la la la

'Til everyone is singing  
[. From: . .]

La, la la la la la la

If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear to you  
That we can make this last  
(La la la)  
If you can wait till I get home  
Then I swear come tomorrow  
This will all be in our past  
Well it might be for the best

You know you can't give me what I need  
And even though you mean so much to me  
I can't wait through everything

Is this really happening?  
I swear I'll never be happy again  
And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
I'm not some boy that you can sway  
We knew it'd happen eventually

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la

Now Everybody's singing

La, la la la la la la **(2)**

When I finished I put the guitar back on its stand next to the small right bedside table. I set the gray, pale pink, and white striped pick on my left bedside table. I fixed the satin lavender comforter on my bed, and put up the vintage cream-colored lamp from my grandmother on my left bedside table. My piano was next to the French doors, which had pale pink curtains on them. My cream-colored carpet was spread across the cherry wood floor. A little white table with bubble going up the stand stood on the opposite side of my French door then the piano. Next to it was a white wooden rocking chair with a purple and petal pink striped pillow on it. Next was my bookshelf. It had my black violin on display on it, it also had my flute and oboe on it. Next to it was my cello in its white case. Then the bi-fold doors that led into my closet and bathroom. There was this small sort of 'hallway' I guess you could call it in between. Straight across was my bathroom, then to the right was my closet, and to the left was a strange door. It was a light oak color, unlike the other doors, which were white; it had a stain glass pane in the middle of a humming bird and what looked like a lily next to it. I slowly opened the door and peered inside.

It had a small black couch in the corner and caramel colored recliner next to it. In the front, there was a black shelf with a large TV on it and a medley of game systems attached to it. "Who would forget this. " I thought to myself. I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I walked straight ahead into my closet and sat down in my cushy lavender chair and thought very hard.

Austin's POV

I was getting kind of worried. Where did Ally go she has been gone for over an hour? I went upstairs into her room and she wasn't in there so I decided to look around. I saw her piano, her silver glittery guitar, and all kinds of instruments in her bedroom. "She must really love music," I thought to myself. I walked into the door on the right side of her room and looked down the small hallway. I heard a sigh come from one of the rooms so I walked into that one. She was sitting in a lavender chair sound asleep. I looked around. I was in her closet. I saw high heels aligned in color on her floor and her clothes were color coordinated also. She had a small dresser in the corner of her closet. It was white and looked kind of old. I walked over and opened the first drawer. In it I saw a small pink box. I took it out and gently set it down on top of the dresser. I opened the box and saw pictures of her as a baby and with a tall, tan boy he had dark brown hair that was almost in his eyes. Ally was smiling and he had his arm around her and they looked happy. I turned it around and read her very delicate cursive 'Me and Dallas:3 Month Anniversary'. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Did she have a boyfriend back home? I thought about her and him in love and I may have ruined it by kissing her. I don't think I can be in love with her but I am. That's when Ally woke up and saw that I was snooping through her stuff.

**Oh Cliffhanger …Hehe…but I might be writing another chapter later cause like I said earlier its Sunday and I'm bored. If not I'll update after school tomorrow Love Ya!Bye Bye**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally and/or any of its characters**

**1: The song " Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson, I don't own that either**

**2: The song is called "If it means a lot to you" by A day to Remember and I don't own that either**

**Oh yeah and thank you to all the people who are reviewing my story, and following it, and putting it in your favorites. Love you guys and bye bye **

**~Cilinity**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! So here is a new chapter! Woo-hoo! I know, contain your excitement, lol. But sorry it wasn't up when promised, last night I never got the chance to use the computer again. In addition, today I went back to school so yeah. You guys might hate me after this chapter though but I'll fix it so keep away your pitchforks and torches. But I hope you guys enjoy another installment and I'll talk to you guys later, Bye Bye! **

**~Cilinity**

Austin's POV

I stood frozen, staring at her eyes flutter open and look across at me. I was still frozen in my place with the picture of her and Dallas in between my fingers. She now was just staring at me and a wave of emotions flashed through her eyes. She sighed and walked over to me and crossed her arms, her facial expression telling me she wanted an explanation. "I was looking for you and I was being a snoop and I'm sorry." I said shyly. She shook her head," You should be." I could see disappointment in her eyes. "But, I think _we_ might be a mistake, because apparently you are already in love with someone." I stated, with that, I walked out of her closet and out of her bedroom and then out of her house. When I got home, I then fell face first onto my bed pillows. Then I grabbed my phone, clicked on the notes app, and found the lyrics of a song I heard earlier. I grabbed my guitar from the corner of my bedroom and started playing and singing.

_Boston never seemed to be  
So lovely in the fall to me  
Florida's not so cold  
But distance just gets old_

_Don't you know she is my favorite girl_  
_I want to run away for days with her_  
_And if you promise not to say a thing_

_Hey maybe we can stay_  
_Maybe we can lay like this forever_

_Don't you know she is my favorite girl_  
_I want to run away for days with her_  
_And if you promise not to say a thing_  
_I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring_

_I said oooooh_  
_I think I love you_  
_Oooooh_  
_I think I love you ,I love you_  
_My favorite girl_

_It's funny how love takes you by surprise_  
_And I just didn't know what I was missing 'til you opened my eyes_

_Hey maybe we can stay_  
_Maybe we can lay like this forever_  
_I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring_

_I said oooooh_  
_I think I love you_  
_Oooooh_  
_I think I love you I love you_  
_My favorite girl_

_We're in love love love_  
_Love love love_  
_We're in love love love_  
_Love love_

**(1)**

Then I heard my ringtone go off, I hoped it was Ally, but it ended up being Felicity. I sighed and then answered. "What do you want?" I asked in a disappointed tone. "Well…I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet at the gelato shop on 5th and 7th street." She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Fine." I replied to her." Ok, bye Austin" She said slowly and then the line went dead. I sighed, grabbed my keys to my Chevy Malibu and left.

I saw Felicity at a table right outside of the shop and sat down next to her. She looked a lot different from when we broke up on Friday. Her hair was cut to her waist no longer at her hips; it had big, bouncy curls about on the bottom 5 inches of hair, her bangs swept into her left eye and ended at her jawline, she was wearing a plain, orange t-shirt, a white cardigan, and light skinny jeans, with white vans. Her makeup was neutral, not as crazy as I remember it; she was wearing the white gold rope ring, which was like a promise ring, I gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She actually looked pretty "Ok what did you want?" I asked in between a large spoon full of chocolate gelato. "I want to get back together." She said in a nice tone. I almost chocked on the spoon full of gelato I had just put into my mouth. "Why, I thought you were with Kenton Gregory?" I asked. "Yeah but I figured out that I loved you." She said as she smiled and grabbed my free hand. "I love you too." I Replied. With that, we started to kiss, but all the excitement of having Felicity back, I failed to notice someone walk by. Ally with…Dez? Dez stared at us bewildered and I could see Ally's eyes well up with tears. I just stared at her with a look of absolute shock. She grabbed Dez by the elbow and they ran back to her black car. Her curls bounce against her back as she ran away, her tears falling to the ground as she swiped them out of her face. I turned back to Felicity who looked shocked as well. I threw away our gelato cups and she grabbed my hand as we walked down the street to my car.

Ally's POV

"I cannot believe him! I cannot believe I fell for his stupid act! If I'd known he liked bimbo's like that I would have never got that close to him!" I thought to myself. I was angry. I met Dez who lives a block away and he told me about this awesome gelato place and then I see Austin and that…that….whore. Why me, why do you kill my chances at love god.

I grabbed my guitar, sat in the rocking chair, and opened my balcony door to check the weather because I was meeting Dez tonight for dinner because we left the gelato place before we were able to get anything. I saw Austin and the same red head from gelato shop making out on his bed. "Gross." I said aloud. They didn't even seem to notice they were too busy swapping saliva. I left the door open because there was a cool breeze that was blowing by. I opened my songbook and took a pen from the cup on the table by my rocking chair. I was thinking and then came up with this.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**(2)**

After I wrote that down in my songbook, I set the guitar back in its place and stepped outside on the balcony. I noticed Austin was alone, sitting on the edge of his bed, his face buried in his hands. I ignored it and walked back inside and into my closet. I decided to wear a black dress. It was entirely sequins and was skin tight, reached just about mid-thigh, and was very sparkly. It had lace partial-bell sleeves that reached my elbows. I decided to wear just patent black platform heels with it. I grabbed a nude purse that had a chain strap to add some kind of color to my almost entirely black outfit. I took a very small curling iron and curled my hair with that, so my hair reached about an inch below my jawline. I pinned one of the sides back with a French braid and let my bangs hang jaggedly into my eyes. I stepped out into the balcony area, I guess Austin must have seen me because he looked up at me and his jaw dropped. I rolled my eyes toward him, went back inside, and locked the balcony doors. I walked out of the front door and said goodbye to my dad.

When I got to the door of my car, Austin was standing in front of it blocking it. "Move" I said harshly. "Why." He said. "Because I have somewhere to be." I replied in a fake kind voice. "You look beautiful." He said. "Yeah I know, I'm meeting someone." I stated while I lifted my eyebrows, annoyed. "Who?" He asked curiously. "A guy name Dez." I stated back. He looked at me a little angrily. "You're going on a date with my best friend?" He asked with anger and annoyance in his voice. "I guess so; he treats me right and doesn't go and start playing tonsil hockey with some bimbo." I spat at him. "She wasn't a bimbo, she's my _girlfriend_." He said taking a pause while enunciating 'girlfriend'. "Well there you go, and by the way, Dallas wasn't my boyfriend, he broke up with me before I moved, so you would've had a chance because I did love you, but those feeling are out of the window, including any type of future of us being _any_ type of friends." I replied with tears in my eyes. With that, he walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head down. I opened my car door and started up, and pulled out of the driveway, while Austin stared sadly through the driver's side window.

Austin's POV

"I screwed up, _big-time_." I thought to myself as I walked through my front door. I passed my parents and sulked up the stairs. "She loved me…she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." I felt like crying. I can't believe I broke Ally's heart. I sat in one of the chair in the corner of my room and felt the tears make their way down my cheeks. My mom walked through the door; she probably heard my weeping while she was folding laundry. "What's wrong Austy?" she asked as she pulled up the other chair next to me. "I messed up big-time." I replied to her." What did you do Austin?" she asked sternly. "Ok it's a really long story." I told her. She nodded and I told her about everything: Ally moving here, our kiss, how I loved her, Felicity, and then what had happened not even an hour ago. At the end when I was repeating what Ally had said I was in tears, bawling my eyes out into my mom's pink and white argyle cashmere sweater. She hugged me, kissed my forehead, and told me goodnight. I wonder how Ally's night with Dez went. Before I went to bed I grabbed my guitar and stepped the balcony, sat in the chair I kept out there and sang.

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side

Something 'bout mary  
Never won a pageant  
Never felt pretty  
Never looked like cameron  
Diaz was her last name  
Always been abandoned  
Keep your head up

Baby girl this is your anthem  
There goes hannah  
Showin' off her banner  
Rocking that crown  
Make them boys go bananas  
When you're insecure about yourself  
It's a fact  
You can point a finger  
But there's three pointing bac  
I can see her crying out, yeah  
Is there anybody out there?

She's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now she could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
She's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, she said

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah

Is anybody out there?  
(somebody, anybody)

His name was adam  
When his mom had him  
Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
Grew up mad and antisocial  
Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
Adam was lonely  
Drugs were the only  
Way out of his own life  
Now he's slowly losing his fire  
Close to retire  
With one last hope he puts his arms up higher  
I can see him crying out, yeah  
Is anybody out there?

He's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now he could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge til it's over  
He's crying for your love tonight  
Loneliest heart to survive, he said

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there?

If you feel the way I feel  
Like you've been talking to yourself  
Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible  
Lonely in a crowded room  
Searching for someone like you  
Can't do it all alone (no one can baby)  
Can't do it all alone (no one should baby)  
Is anybody out there?  
(somebody, anybody)  
Is anybody out there?  
I'm right here for your  
Is anybody out there?

I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there?

Don't wanna be left left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah  
I don't wanna do it all alone  
I need your love to take me home  
No one said you should be all alone  
I'm right here  
Is anybody out there?**(3)**

I looked up and gasped to see a straight hair Ally, wrapped up in a towel walk out onto her balcony. Her hair was wet and slicked back by her comb and she was wrapped in a towel. I was guessing she took a shower. She sat on the metallic silver chair she kept out on the large balcony and traced the stars with her finger. She stopped at one in particular. That's when I heard her very quiet voice say "HI mom" and she started crying." What happened to her mother? Was she ok? I wondered to myself, until I heard a strange scratching noise. It was her chair scoot back and she looked over at me sulking in the corner of my balcony with my guitar. She smiled slightly, sighed and retreated inside. When she returned she was in what looked like volleyball shorts, a long sleeve t-shirt and slippers. She had a notebook in her hand, wrote something on it, and held it up for me to read. It said, "I liked your song" she was playing around on the hem of her shorts. "Thanks" I replied. She flipped the page, "You're welcome, Austin do you hate me after what I said?" I answered to her after thinking for a minute. "No I deserved it, I feel inside like I used you." Again, she flipped the page. "I love you, Austin." I stared at her for a while to comprehend what I just read. She sighed after I didn't answer and went back inside. She locked the door and covered it with her curtains. I jumped from my balcony to hers, because they weren't very far apart. I knocked on her balcony doors. She slid the curtains back and opened the door. As soon as her hand moved away from the door handle, I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately and deeply. After about a second, she kissed me back and put her arms around my neck. I had my arms around her waist. We kissed like that for about 20 minutes and it felt like heaven. I felt like I had just died and gone to heaven. Her mouth tasted like, cotton candy and her lips were soft. She broke away first and was breathing heavily and deep. She smiled at me and pecked my check. "Goodnight Austin." She said with the sweet smile that I missed seeing on her. "Goodnight Ally." I replied while she closed the door and slid the curtains back. I jumped back to my balcony, picked up my guitar off the ground, and set it back in its stand in my bedroom. I locked up the balcony doors and slid the dark blue curtains back over the doors. I flopped down on my bed. My ringtone went off on my phone. My smile turned to a frown. The caller ID read '_Felicity'. _"Uh-Oh" I thought aloud. I answered "Hey Felicity". "Hey Bunny Cakes, what's up?" she asked. "Umm, I think we should break up." I heard her scoff and then the line went dead." I'm in for it tomorrow aren't I?" I asked no one. I flopped back down on my bed and started thinking. "Does this make me and Ally a couple?" I thought to myself. Anyway, School is going to be torture tomorrow because I have an awesome girl who I just finally have to like me again, and a girl I hate. Oh man, my life sucks. Then my eyes closed and everything went dark as I slept restlessly.

**So I hope you guys loved it because I loved writing it. Please review and give me your input on what should happen next because I want to hear your wonderful ideas too. New chapter will be up soon I promise. Thanks to the people who have already reviewed or followed or put it in your favorites! Love Ya! Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**


	6. I Forgot my Disclamers for Chapter 4

**Sorry about last chapter I forgot the disclaimers again grrrr**

**1: "Favorite Girl" by The Iccarus Account and I don't own that hehe**

**2: "We are never ever ever getting back together" by Taylor Swift, I wish I owned that song but sadly, I don't**

**3: "Is Anybody Out There" by K'naan ft. Nelly Furtado, I don't own that awesome song either**

**I also don't own Austin and Ally or they would probably be dating on the show**

**Well anyways Love ya and Bye Bye! ^.^**

**~Cilinity**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So if you read the last chapter some very juicy drama went down! Hehe so here is the chapter you have waited for Ally's first day at Miami Vista. It actually starts with her POV so I will get Austin in there someday. I would like to thank:**

**Sweetmoment5**

**Hoping for ally moon**

**queenc1**

**Angeldogann**

**Izabelreads**

**and anyone else who commented I just knew these people by heart lol**

**By the way the computer I'm using for this chapter isn't the same as my other one so tell me if this program works for you because if I use this I can update everyday, if I use the other only on the weekends so tell me which. Ok enough of my blabber let's get on to the story, shall we?Love Ya! and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I woke up to the wonderful sound of my cell phone alarm at 6:30. "Ugh, why do I already have to wakeup?" I asked no one but the air. Then every memory from yesterday flooded back to me, including mine and Austin's kiss. I smiled to myself, hopped out of bed, slipped my slippers on and walked downstairs. My dad set a delicious looking omelet in front of me. "Eat up, by the way it's an egg white omelet with spinach, mushrooms, turkey bacon, and pepper jack cheese, your favorite." he said. My eyes lit up and I literally started to attack my plate. When I was finished I set my empty plate in the dishwasher and ran up the stairs. I walked into my closet that now had thick pink and eggshell stripes painted on the walls, my humongous white vine flower chandelier smack dab in the middle, my cushy lavender chair and white table with my laptop caddy cornered under the chandelier, my full length oval mirror next to the door, and finally all my clothes and shoes were color coordinated. I looked through my whole closet and finally found the perfect outfit. I was wearing a dark blue and white floral dress, a white knit cardigan, and and white crochet flats. "Casual but cute."I thought to myself. I curled my hair the way I always did and did my makeup very naturally and neutral. I grabbed the teal binder from the top of my music instrument display shelf and stuck it into my pale pink and cream backpack. I also grabbed my wallet, school ID, and my purple locker lock. I looked at the clock next to my piano. It was only 7:26, and I don't start school until 8:35. I decided to hang my bag back on the white hook inside my closet so I could grab it later. I sat on the shiny white piano bench and brushed my fingers over the keys for a second. I ran into my closet and grabbed my song book off the top of my laptop. I raced back over to the white piano and flipped rapidly through the over filled book until I reached the 46th page. I started playing the melody and singing the song.

_I'm standing in the center of the room_

_I watch the boys follow girl's perfume_

_All is as it should be I assume _

_Except for the distance between me and you_

_You're standing as a flower on the wall_

_The room is still but we're about to fall_

_And all the names that brought us here _

_Simply fade away..._

_Who you are is falling over me_

_(Who you are is falling over me) _

_Who you are is everything I need _

_(Who you are is everything I need) _

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one _

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_I can't believe night turned into today_

_I used the line you were supposed to use_

_And all the names that brought us here_

_Now we have to thank_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_(Who you are is falling over me)_

_And who you are has got me on my knees_

_(Who you are has got me on my knees)_

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_If you want I will wait, I will follow_

_I'm here to stay_

_As long as we're promised tomorrow_

_I promise you today I'll wait, I'll wait_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_And who you are has got me on my knees_

_Who you are is everything_

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping, I'm waiting_

_I'm praying you are the one_

_You are the one_**(1)**

When I got up, I peered out of the white French doors into Austin's bedroom. He was sitting in his dark blue chair. He was fully dressed and had his backpack, French and calculus textbook next to the bulging backpack. I opened up the doors, walked up to the marble railing, put my right hand on my railing and my left on his. I then slowly slid my left leg over onto his balcony and carefully slid the right over too. I was now sitting on his railing. I looked down and noticed there were thorny rose bushes down there, also I was on the 3rd floor so I was pretty high up. I slowly tiptoed over to his doors. I slowly opened them and tiptoed inside. I slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap. He didn't even move a centimeter. "This boy sleeps hard." I thought to myself. I took my phone out of my sweater pocket. "7:52, I still have about 20 minutes." I thought to myself. I laid my head on his chest and picked up my feet and set them on his right leg and dozed off.

Austin's POV

I woke up and felt something on me. I looked down and saw curly brown hair, it was Ally. She was snuggled up against my chest, her feet perched on my right thigh. Her arms were shorter than her sweater sleeve so they reached up to where her fingers connected with her palms and she had them on my shoulders. She put my arms around her and looked at the clock. "8:00, better wake Allycan get to school on time so she could get to show her around Miami Vista." I thought to myself. "Ally, wakey wakey." I said to her. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. She smiled at me and I went down to kiss her. She put her arms around my neck and her legs down so they dangled over the side of me. She pulled away, and smiled really big. She grabbed her phone out of her sweater pocket."Austin, it's 8:03 we should probably get to school so my_ boyfriend _can show me around." She said with that sweet smile of hers."Who's is your boyfr...oh thats me." I said with a goofy smile. She hopped off of me and I got up and grabbed my bag off of my bed. She went outside to the balcony and was ready to climb over to get her bag. "No don't." I said to her. I grabbed her by her waist and lifted her over the space in between the two balcony's, over onto hers. I jumped over with her. I walked through the French doors. She walked into her closet and came back with a pink and white bag."I'm ready."She stated. She grabbed her keys and saw a white piece of paper on the counter, she read it out load.

"_Dear Ally-Cat,_

_I went to the music store to set up. Hope you have a great first day at Miami Vista. I put $45 under the goose cookie jar. That should be enough for you and Austin to order a pizza or some Chinese food. Love you, Ally-Cat!_

_Love, Dad"_

She smiled and placed the letter in the ceramic dish on the counter. She walked over to the goose shaped cookie jar and grabbed the money from under it and put the money in her wallet. I followed her out of the house and she was walking toward her black car when I interjected. "Come drive with me." I said with a smile. She nodded, smiled and followed me to my navy blue car. She got in the passenger side and drove to school.

Ally's POV

I sat in his car and smoothed out the skirt of my dress. We drove for a couple miles and arrived at a big, gray, concrete school building. There was a parking lot in the back, Austin parked his car and came over to me and opened the car door. He held his hand out and I grabbed it as he helped me out of the car. He swung his arm around my shoulder and looked down at me and smiled. There was a huge oak tree right in front of the entrance of the school. There were a bunch of guys with varsity jackets on with girls whose boobs were way to exposed, short skirts, and they just looked kinda...inappropriate. Austin kissed my cheek and walked over to Dez. I stood there, awkwardly waiting for him to come back. A guy with one of the varsity jackets came over to me. "Hey beautiful." he said. He seemed sleazy and gross with his slicked back black hair. "Um...hi." I said back. "So you new here." He asked me. "Yeah why?" I asked rolling my eyes. Then he grabbed my waist and pressed me against him. I tried to push myself away but I was to small compared to him. "Why don't you come and hang out with us." he asked. "No thanks, please let me go." I said struggling to catch my breath from the initial shock of this scenario." Let her go!" I looked over to see Austin running up to me. He grabbed the giant from behind, by his collar and pulled him down. He put his arm out quickly enough before I fell face first into the cement sidewalk, and caught me. "Are you ok Ally?" He asked me, holding me by my waist, trying to steady me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. That's when a very familiar looking redhead came running up to Austin. She jumped up on his back. Austin lost his grip on me and I fell to the ground." Hey bunny cakes." she said."Um, Felicity...this is Ally...my...girlfriend." He said pointing at me as I sat on the ground."No silly, I'm your girlfriend." She said looking down at me in disgust."No, I broke up with you last night so technically your my _ex_- girlfriend."He replied back sternly. "fine then we're over!" she yelled at his face. "Isn't that what I just said, Felicity!" He yelled back at her. The whole school was mostly staring at us now. I sat on the ground, with my face buried in my hands, hiding my embarrassment. She stopped away in her high heels toward the same jock who had harassed me earlier. He grabbed her around the waist and they talked while she twirled a strand of her burgundy hair. Austin help me up of the ground and noticed that my wrist was swelling up. "Oh my gosh, Ally your wrist is swelling up it's turning purple. Come on lets get you to the nurse." He stood behind me as I got up off the ground. I immediately fell beck down. "Austin I feel really dizzy." I said holding my head, which was throbbing in pain. He grabbed me by my elbows, slowly helping me stand. The whole place as spinning in circles. I almost stumbled back into him. He was walking behind me, holding my waist as we walked into the school.

**Ok I know it's short but I have a ton of homework. I go to an advanced placement school and the homework load is **_**waaaayyyy**_** to much. But anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm working on chapter 6 when I finish all this homework and try to upload it tomorrow before I go to school if I don't it will be up befor 7pm tomorrow,I promise.**

**Disclaimers: The song I used was "Falling over me" by Demi Lovato. You guys can probably tell I love her, which I do and I definitely don't own her or the song**

**I also don't own Austin and Ally. If I did I would be dating Ross Lynch, lol. **

**Please review and follow and favorite! Love Ya! Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: OMG OMG I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a week. Stupid school work and trying to learn a song on my Viola for strings class. Enough of my Viola excuses, Let us get on with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy, love ya, and bye bye!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I was stumbling up the main steps to the school, Austin supporting me so I wouldn't topple down. " Austin, I feel really sleepy." I said, my voice slightly slurring. "Ally don't fall asleep, don't." He stated back. My wrist was really hurting and the swelling was getting more and more. We reached a room painted baby blue. There was and older looking lady, maybe early 60's sitting at a desk, writing information in charts. She quickly raced over to us and helped Austin lay me down on the bed. "Nurse Lily, is she gonna be ok." I heard him say. My hearing was getting less and less. She picked up my wrist. It hurt, but my brain wasn't registering it. My eyelids started getting heavy. " Well her wrist seems pretty bad." She said, "I think it would be best to bring her to a hospital." She told Austin. " What about her head, she said she was really dizzy." I heard tears forming in his voice. " Just get her to a hospital and she should be fine." She stated. That was the last thing heard before everything went black.

Austin's POV

I picked Ally up bridal style and carried her out of the school. I actually ran out of the school if you think about. The whole school looked at me as I carried the now unconscious Ally out of school. They all looked concerned, but then I heard a familiar laugh. I turned to see Felicity laughing and pointing at Ally and I. The whole school looked angrily at Felicity. Then, a girl with curly, black hair started running towards me. "Who are you?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. I looked down and then at Ally. She had her eyes closed but the there was still a tear running down her cheek. "I'm Trish, her best friend from Arizona, my uncle lives down here so he let me move here to be with Ally. A good question would be, who are you?" She asked. "I'm her boyfriend, but I gotta go to the hospital, she got hurt by the red headed bitch over there." I said, motioning my head towards Felicity, who was currently cursing out a freshman. Trish looked at me, smiled, ran over to Felicity, shouted 'Hey whore!' and slapped her. I smiled to myself and looked down at Ally. She was pale and all the makeup she had on was smudged. Her perfect, bouncy, brown curls hung messily in her face. She was limp and seemed lifeless. The only thing that she was still alive was her chest slowly going up and down. I took a deep breath and ran to my blue car. I sat her up in the front seat as I and put the seatbelt around her tiny body. Before I shut the door I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you with all my heart, Ally." I shut the door and ran to the drivers side as I made my way to Miami Valley Hospital.

When we arrived I screamed for someone to help. A nurse quickly rushed over to help us. She brought me into a room and helped me lay Ally down onto the hospital gurney. When the doctor arrived he checked her out and then looked at me. "Her fall seemed to have dislocated her wrist." He stated. "Can I ask you something young man, did she hit her head when she fell?" He questioned me. "I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy getting my ex-girlfriend off my back, literally." I replied with a weak laugh. "Well her fall caused her to go into a state of shock," He said. "Who are you by the way?" He asked, eyebrow raise. "Because usually only family is allowed in the room for long periods of time." He stated. "I'm her...her...her fiance." I said back. He looked at Ally's chart, "She's only 16." He added, curiosity in his tone. "That's why we are only engaged." I stated. He left after I finished my sentence. I pulled a chair up to her bed and grabbed her left hand. I pulled out a small blue box with the words 'Tiffany and Co.'**(1)** written in cursive on the front. I slipped out the little silver diamond ring out of it and placed on her ring finger."When you wake up you'll see that you are my everything, and I don't want my everything to leave me, ever. I want you to wake up and look at your hand every morning and smile. I love you, Ally Dawson and someday I want you to be Ally Moon." I said the sentence with tears in my eyes. They started to flow as I buried my head into her shoulder. I kissed her cheek and sat back down. She looked peaceful as she slept. She looked like Ally again. Scratch that, She looked like _my_ Ally.

About 2 hours later Ally started to stir. I looked at her as her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me and motioned for me to come to her. I scooted my chair close to her bed. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I stared at her hand to see if she would notice her hand. She followed my eyes and looked at her hand. Her mouth was open and her eyes were opened wide. "Aus-t-t-tin, oh my god, what, oh my...yes." she managed to get those words out. "Wait, yes what?" I asked her back. "Yes I would love be Mrs. Moon." She said with a smile on her face. I hugged her and looked into her eyes and kissed her. When we pulled away I went to find the doctor. He was flirting with a nurse in the reception area. I touched his shoulder "Doctor, Ally woke up." I told him, rolling my eyes as he winked to the nurse he was flirting with. He followed me back to the room where Ally was staring at her hand, while she dangled her feet over the bed. She had a smile from ear to ear. "Ms. Dawson, how are you, my name is Dr. Franklin." He told her with a smile." You're very lucky that your fiance brought you in quickly, you were in a state of shock. You also dislocated your wrist, it should be sore for another hour or so then it should be fine, you are able to leave now so you can get back to school. If you need anything come back and ask for me." With that he left to probably flirt with the nurse again. I helped Ally off the bed and she signed out at the front desk. We walked to my car and helped her into the seat. "I have a surprise for you." I told her. "More than being engaged at 16?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice. "Yeah, your friend Trish came all the way from Arizona, moved in with her uncle here to be with you." I replied with a smile.

Her jaw dropped. "Drive boy, drive!" she yelled at me, holding back laughter after what she said. With that I drove back to the school.

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short, I kinda have writers block. But anyways, you didn't see that coming did ya? Nope! Hehe. Oh yeah you guys should check out 2 stories: If We Kiss by brokensmiles143 and Dark Side of the Moon by xXDemiFanForeverXx. I love those stories and just check out xXDemiFanForeverXx's stories in general, cause she inspires me because she is an awesome writer! ^.^ But I hope you enjoyed it, Love you guys! Please Review and Follow! Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**


	9. Disclaimers for Chapter 6

**I keep forgetting my disclaimers. I'm so scatter brained today grrr. Well anyways.**

**1:I don't own Tiffany and Co.**

**And I don't own Austin and Ally, I only own the plot of my story.**

**Well Anyways, Love ya and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey Peoples!I hope you guys havn't forgotten about my story. Sorry about not updating, school is keeping me super duper busy.(And bored I shall add)plus hanging out with my best friend and boyfriend takes up some time too. Plus going through some personal issues. But anyways here is the next chapter of When Love Takes Over. I am actually writing this at my best friends house cause we are going to Magic Mountain so yah. But anyways hope you enjoy. Love ya! and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

At that point, Austin stepped on the gas and we sped to the school. As soon as we walked in, the bell for the end of 4th period rang. Austin carefully grabbed my gauze wrapped hand and walked through the hall. Many people looked at us, well actually stared at us. Some offered sympathetic smiles. The stupid red head who almost broke my wrist, scowled and stomped over to us. She pulled our hands apart. "Who are you?" She asked, the scowl plastered on her face. "I'm Ally, you know Austin's_ fiance_." I said, smiling deviously. She laughed, "Yeah right like anyone would wanna be engaged to you,"she said snidely. Austin eyes then opened, a fire of anger in them." More like who would wanna be engaged to _you_. You're a cheater, you're a liar, fuck it Felicity you're a goddamn whore!" He spat at her. The whole school stared at us in shock. A tear ran down her cheek "I thought you loved me." she asked sadly. " I did, two years ago when you still had your long brown hair, and your innocent , big, blue eyes, but you changed into someone I could not stand, at all." He said. She fell to her knees, sobbing."I lost everything to you. I lost my first kiss, my-my virginity to you and you treat me like nothing," she cried out. I looked at Austin, a shocked expression on my face. I fixed my bag on my shoulders and ran down the hall. My wrist knocked into one of the purple lockers. I screamed out in pain, the bone in my wrist making a quick crack and pop as I fell to the floor, blinded by the tears in my eyes. On my way down my head hit the lower silver locker. After that everything was pitch black.

Austin's POV

I saw Ally fall to the floor after she ran down the hall. I glared at Felicity for a second, then kneeled down beside her. I rubbed her back comfortingly, "Don't worry Fi you'll find someone I promise." She smiled and hugged me, "Go to Ally, she needs your help right now." She said before slipping off her black platforms, and strolling down the hall. On her way, she ripped part of the reddish brown extensions out of her hair revealing waist length, curly red hair. I then came back to reality and looked at Ally. She was just laying on the floor, her cheeks wet with tears. I went over to her and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed 911 and then told them all the info. I then grabbed Ally's head and rested it on my lap. I kissed her cheek and then started sobbing as the sirens got near, while every single person surrounded me and the person I loved with all my power.

**Sorry it's short this is more of a filler/suspense adding chapter. Anyways tomorrow I have off of school so I'll get a longer chapter up. But anyways hope you enjoyed it. Please follow and review...mostly review I wanna hear your opinions. But yeah, Love Ya and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**


	11. Chapter 8

**Heyy Guise lol. So I am so so so so so so sorry for not updated for so long. I hope you guys can forgive me, please I beg for your forgiveness! But here is something to pay you guys back…I am gonna update 5-10 times till Sunday. *Cue Applause* So anyways I hope you guys enjoy another installment of When Love Take Over. I'm also gonna start writing another Auslly fanfic so follow me to know when that will be up. You guys might hate me a bit after the first part of this chapter but it will get better towards the end, I promise! It's almost all Ally's POV though. Kayy, but I Love you guise and I hope you enjoy! ^.^**

**~Cilinity**

Austin's POV

When the ambulance sirens got closer, I started crying even more. I grabbed her wrist carefully, and she winced in pain. She blinked her eyes open a little then shut them back. I knew she was not unconscious at that point, but I knew she was hurt. When the emergency workers got to us, they picked her up to put her on the gurney. She cried as they picked up her wrist and they pushed her past me towards the open ambulance. They ushered me into the ambulance. As they started to speed away, I felt tired; I drifted off into a very worried sleep in the back of the ambulance.

Ally's POV

You know how you feel like you only slept for a couple minutes when you actually slept for hours, that's how I felt. I blinked my eyes open and scanned the white room I was in. I saw a mopped of blond hair slouched over, sitting next to me. I sighed and he immediately shot up.

"Wha-What happened, where am I, what the-"He asked looking around the room. "Oh" he stated back smiling goofily. I looked up at him with a sad look in my eyes. "Austin, I think we need to talk," I said lowly. He grabbed my good hand, but I immediately jerked it out of his hands. "What's going on Ally?" he asked back lowly. I could hear a pained strain in his voice. "I think we moved to fast with this, with _us_," I said. He looked down; I could see a tear race its way down his cheek. I took the beautiful little silver ring of my finger and handed it back to him slowly. "I'm so sorry Austin," I said with tears in my eyes. I handed him back the ring. "I-I understand Ally," He said sadly and slowly. He slowly got up and kissed my temple. "I'll miss you," He said as he walked out of the room. He slowly closed the door and walked out.

"What the hell did I just do?" I asked myself in my head as I slammed my head into my pillow. I closed my eyes for a second and thought what I was going to do. I sighed heavily as I figured out I just lost what made this move happy for me. At that second, my dad rushed into my room, practically running towards me. "Oh my god Ally! Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I chuckled "Yeah dad I'm fine, I dislocated my wrist, and I have a small cut on my forehead but I'm fine," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. "You can go home in about an hour, I just talked to Dr. Franklin about it, here I brought you some clothes to change into and some toiletries, go get ready to leave," He said smiling warmly towards me. I took them from him and smiled back to him. I moved my wrist, surprisingly it did not hurt as bad but it was sore. My dad left the room. I looked into the small pink and white striped bag. It had a pair of jeans, a tank top, a grey off the shoulder hoodie, a pair of grey converse, a pair of socks, and a hairbrush in it. I put the clothes on slowly so I did not hurt my wrist. I looked around and saw my school bag and original clothes on a chair in the corner. I grabbed them and stuffed them into my bag. I walked towards my dad slowly. He grabbed my shoulder and led me out of the hospital. When we got to our red car, I got in the front seat and looked out of the window. I felt myself starting to cry but I knew I should not, not in front of my father. We pulled into the dark driveway, and I immediately ran upstairs into my room and shut the door. I walked around my room slowly, thinking. I walked slowly into the hallway between my bathroom and closet and stared at the odd room at the end. I walked in slowly. There was a smaller door on the right side. I slowly opened that one, getting hit by a collection of dust and cobwebs in the process. "Ewww!" I said as I walked into it closer. The door led me to another room with three other doors in it. They were all locked except for one. I slowly opened it and walked up the creaky flight of stairs. I heard conversation. I heard my dad's voice in the conversation too. And _Austin's?_ I slightly opened it, and saw that it led into the Moon's home. "Oh my gosh," I gasped. Austin looked directly toward the door. I must have been in a tunnel or something. I quickly closed the door and ran back into my bedroom.

I sat in my chair in my closet, trying to get my breathing under control. I walked slowly downstairs as my dad came into our home again. "See you tomorrow," he shouted out the door. He walked toward me while I had my head in the fridge. "Ally, we're having dinner with the Moon's tomorrow at La Voy restaurant, its formal wear so have something nice picked out ," My smile turned into a frown. "Oh okay." I said trying to hide my shaky voice. "Okay," He replied to me. I looked at the clock on the silver microwave. It was already 10:15. "I'm going to bed dad, goodnight." I said, lightly kissing his cheek. I walked upstairs into my closet. I changed into really short black dance shorts and an oversized white "Demi Lovato: Live in Concert" shirt I got when she came to Phoenix a couple years ago. I walked outside on my balcony to get some fresh air before I went to sleep. I saw Austin sitting in front of his computer, probably writing his AP English essay that we were assigned today. He scowled towards me and closed his curtains. I sat there shocked. "Well if you're going to play that game, I'm going to be the coach." I said to no one as I walked back into my house.

I walked to my bed and got under the covers. I set my alarm to 6:30 am on my phone and drifted off to my own little world.

I woke up to the alarm at 6:30. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone. I slid my finger over the touch screen to unlock it and turn it off. I got out of bed and fixed my shirt. I walked down stairs, and saw that my father was not there. I saw a little teal post-it not stuck to the counter. I peeled it off and read it:

_Dear Ally-Cat,_

_Mr. Moon wanted to show me around town on his day off so we decided to leave already, I will not be home till around 6, so be ready to go to the Moon's for dinner by time I'm home._

_Love, Dad_

I smiled at the note. I then crumpled it up and threw it away. I knew I wanted to make Austin mad for being such an ass last night, even though I broke up with him, but that is beside the point. I get out of school at 2:15 so I decided to take Trish to the mall after so she could see it and help me pick out a sexy dress. I ran up the stairs, an evil smirk gracing my lips. I went onto my balcony and looked over into his doors. I was shocked at what I saw: on the bed next to him sat a blonde girl. She was wearing a black skirt, with a yellow tank top tucked into it, and black converse. Austin looked over to me and smirked. He grabbed her waist and kissed her, deeply I should add. I stomped back into my room, slamming my doors closed in the process. He was going to pay for this.

I trudged into my closet. It was a surprisingly cold November day so I opted for tight black skinny jeans, a silver sequined tank top, a black blazer, and black Toms. I then want into my bathroom and did my makeup, I did a blue and silver smoky eye and nude lips, I let my bangs fall into my eyes and I straightened my hair out and then I put a silver head band in it. I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I saw Austin and the girl making out against his car. He looked at me a smirk forming on his lips, but as soon as he saw me his mouth dropped open. He stared at me wide eyed until the girl looked up at me and scowled. She pulled Austin's chin down to continue making out. I chuckled and got into my car. I drove all the way to the school and found a parking place. I got out and people just stared at me as I grabbed my bag out of the back seat I walked inside the school. "Hey Dez!" I yelled, bear hugging the tall red head. "Hey, have you met Trish?" He said looking at my best friend. "Of course I met her she is my best friend!" I said hugging her. She smiled at me "Ally, you look…H-O-T-T, HOT!" she yelled at me. "Why thank you," I said, in a bragging tone. "So I heard you and Austin broke up already?" Dez said breaking my laughing fit with Trish. "Yeah, I saw with some blonde girl this morning so he's apparently already over me." I said. "Oh Cassidy, he had a crush on her back in grade school, she just moved back here from Los Angeles after she moved at the beginning of 8th grade," He said. "I don't care though," I said smiling at Dez and Trish. "Well according to your schedule we all have 1st period together so let's go!" She said. We walked with her to first period, which was Anatomy. Trish and I sat at one of the lab tables, while Dez sat with his other friend Logan. The first five periods flew by fast. Trish, Dez and I had the exact same schedules beside one class, AP Music and Instrument Study. We all met up in the Café for lunch. We were all talking until Austin and Cassidy walked up towards our table. "Hey," he spoke slowly. Cassidy scowled at me and I just rolled my eyes. Dez noticed the tensions between us all. Trish snapped her fingers at me and whispered to me, "We are going to leave them, c'mon." Dez, Trish, and me slowly got up and walked away. We walked outside and started laughing. "So do you guys want to go to the mall after school, I need a new dress for dinner at the Moon's tonight," I asked. "Sure," they both spoke in unison.

When the bell rang, I sped to my locker, grabbed my songbook, and raced to room 58 for music. I walked in and saw Austin sitting next to the only empty seat available. I calmly sat next to him. "Hi," He said slowly to me. "Hello," I said nodding my head towards him. "So…" he trailed off. " You and Cassidy are really cute together," I said with a slight smile as I turned back to face the board. I looked to the left of me and saw a girl looking at me. She had shoulder length black hair that was curled. It also had a layer of teal on top of it. She smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Brooklyn," She said and then pointed to the curl next to her, they look exactly alike except the other girl had long hip length black hair with green and pink streaks throughout, "This is my twin sister Albany," She said. Albany looked up from her phone and smiled sweetly at me. "Hi, and you are…?" She said trailing off. "Ally," I said smiling. We talked all period until the bell rang for the end of school. I said goodbye to them and on the way out I bumped into Austin. I apologized, picked my book up, and ran to my locker. I grabbed my bag and textbooks and ran to Trish's locker. She walked up to me and opened up her locker. "Hey Alls," She said pulling her bag out of her locker. Dez came over about 2 minutes later with his neon orange bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey!" He said yelling a bit. "Hey, so I met these twin girls-""Albany and Brooklyn?" He interrupted me. "Yeah." I said back smiling. "They're cool, they're from New York." Trish rolled her eyes at him, "Naw really dipthong, with those names I thought they were from Wisconsin!" she snapped at him. I giggled, "C'mon lets go." I said towards them.

Austin's POV

I am sure Ally hates my guts. I know she broke up with me, but I deserve the hate more. I told Cassidy I loved her already but I never told Ally. Oh, I am stupid aren't I? I like Cassidy but not as much as I like Ally. Ally has been acting normal about but every time I see her hug Dez or Trish, I wish she would hug me too. I sighed as I got in my car. Felicity is dating Harry Oken, who is the star of the Miami Vista Mathletes, and she joined the chess team, she showed her smarts again. She dyed her hair back to brown, she took out her green contacts and showed off her blue eyes, she dresses normal, she is sweet. Felicity even thanked me this morning. I felt like she was normal again. Cassidy is kind of like that too, but all she wants to do is make out 24/7. I hope Ally and I can put aside our differences for dinner. I just hope so.

Ally's POV

We all walked into the Mall of Miami. We immediately went into Diana's Dress Depot and looked around. I searched through all the racks until I found the perfect dress. It was strapless, and had a sweetheart neckline that showed a nice amount of cleavage, it went a little bit past mid-thigh, it was a corset style and it was covered in cream lace. It had a darker beige skirt, it had the white mesh tulle peeking out of the bottom. I looked the price and nodded my head. I went to the counter and bought the dress. Next Trish and me ventured into the designer shoe store. I ran to a pair of gold heel that I immediately fell in love with. They were gold rhinestone Christian Louboutin's and I needed them. They were almost $7,000 though. I decided to just splurge on them. I walked out of the store and then into the MAC makeup store. I bought a bunch of makeup and then Trish met up with Dez. "Well it's almost 4 so I better head home." I stated. I gave them both a hug and then jogged to my car. I got in and headed home to get ready. I got home at about 4:30. I ran upstairs with my bags. I got into my closet quickly and slipped my dress on. I carefully took the shoes out of the box and slipped them on. I jogged into my bedroom and put on "Scream and Shout" on my phone. I danced horribly back into my bathroom. I took a makeup wipe and wiped my makeup from today off my face. I grabbed my new makeup out of the purple box it came in. I took the silver ribbon off and gazed at the makeup quickly. I applied my face makeup and then went to do my eye makeup. I decided to do a black smoky eye with gold eyeliner and a little bit of gold glitter. I decided for my lips to do a red lip with gold glitter lip-gloss on top. I plugged in my curling iron and waited for it to heat up. Once the little red light turned green, I picked it up and started curling my hair. After I loosely curled all my hair, I pulled it back into a ponytail. I let a couple pieces frame my face. I straightened my bangs so they were blunt, and covered my forehead again. I straightened the pieces around my face and took my ponytail in my hand. I let the pieces go around like a fountain. I took a rubber band and created a messy ballerina bun. I admired myself in the mirror. I thought I looked good. I walked out onto the balcony and looked into Austin's room. He was in a tuxedo and he looks really good actually. He was fixing his red tie in the mirror. I locked the doors and walked downstairs. I saw my dad wearing a tuxedo too. He looked at me. "Wow Ally you look amazing," my dad said. "Thanks dad," I said blushing. "You're driving Alls so get your keys we have to leave to the restaurant," My dad said. "One second dad I forgot my bag." I said running carefully up the stairs. I walked out onto the balcony and took the gold clutch off the chair out there. I locked the doors again and grabbed my phone, and ran out of my bedroom doors.

I carefully ran back down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I ran out to my car where my dad was already sitting in the front seat. I saw that the Moon's car was not in their driveway anymore, so that means they already left. I turned the car on. "Dad where is the restaurant anyways?" I asked him. "I programmed the directions in the car's GPS; it will tell you where to go," He replied. I smiled at him and pulled out of the driveway. Sure enough, it started leading me to La Voy.

I pulled into the large parking lot and got out, carefully. I grabbed my clutch and phone. I stuck my phone into my clutch and started walking toward the entrance with my dad. When we walked into the restaurant, I was awestruck. It was gorgeous inside, and every person was dressed nicely. "Moon/Dawson party of 5 is seated over there, Melanie will lead you to the table," spoke the maître d'hôtel. A young girl came and guided us over to where the Moon's were sitting. When we got there, Mr. Moon walked up to my dad to say hello. They shook hands right as Mrs. Moon walked up too. She shook my father's hand and lightly hugged him. Mr. Moon came up to me. "You must be Ally, oh my you are beautiful." He said. I giggled then blushed, "Thank you, It's very nice to meet you Mr. Moon." I stated back kindly. He light shook my hand and sat back down. Next, Mrs. Moon came up to me. "Oh my you are beautiful, look at you, and are those Christian Louboutin's? You know your fashion Ally." She said to me. "You are stunningly gorgeous yourself Mrs. Moon." I stated back "No, no call me Mimi." She said catching me off guard with a tight hug. I smiled at her and then it was Austin's turn to say something. He slowly walked up to my with his hands in his pants pockets. "Hey Ally," He said looking down. When he did finally look up his eyes widened. I know I didn't really look like myself at all so it was no surprise. " Oh my god you look, Amazing." He said, looking me up and down. His eyes stopped at my cleavage and then he shook his head. I chuckled. "What?" He asked, smirking. "Oh nothing just how much of a typical guy you are," I said giggling. His face turned serious again, "Can we talk, you know in private." He said. "Sure," I spoke back quietly. We walked outside and stood toward the corner of the building. "What's u-" I was cut off by Austin's lips on mine. I was stunned but after a while I just went along with it, putting my hands around his neck. He backed up against the wall, putting his arms up around my head, trapping me. He pulled away and went towards my neck, kissing my neck lightly. My breathing got heavier and the temperature rose about 50 degrees. "Ally?" Austin said huskily against my neck. "Y-Yeah?" I asked back, breathlessly. He found a spot on my necked and sucked on it, probably leaving a hickey. I moaned and arched my back against the wall. He stopped and put his head up to look into my eyes, "I love you," he said. I could see the lust in his eyes.

"I-"

**Okayy don't kill me cause I left it like this but this chapter was just, omgeez amazing! I swear I will start writing the next chapter tomorrow I don't want to let you guys down again. But I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll talk to you soon. Love Ya! and Bye Bye ^.^**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Austin and Ally, all I own is the plot line of the story, sadly.**

**~Cilinity**


	12. Chapter 9

**Heyyy mah Peoples! So I kinda forgot that the weekend I promised to upload I had to study for finals hehe…hopefully I passed them, especially math I had to take my math final yesterday cause I was gone half the week cause I hurt my knee really bad…yeahh I hate math lol. So some of people have been being kinda rude towards my story about it going to fast or something like that, well I pulled this from **_**my**_** personal relationship…me and him met, we became friends for a day, we went to the county fair together, we kissed, I told him we were moving too fast, and a couple days later he gave me roses and asked me to homecoming, and now we've been together since September 12****th****, plus exactly a week ago was our 5 month anniversary!And yes on our anniversary he said I love you too me and of course I replied and then promptly cried lol. But yeah, I based this on my relationship with Zeke so yeahh so in a way I took it as people hating on my relationship…I know my true readers aren't the ones being haters but there were 2 people who I just thought were being rude…especially since she said she was an experienced writer and didn't even know how to spell experienced *sigh*….well except we don't do what Austin and Ally did at the end of the last chapter, well maybe, but you guys don't need to know about that lol…but anyways this is gonna be an amazing chapter. Btdubbs, I got into the San Bernardino County Honor Orchestra for my viola eeeppps! ^.^ I was so so happy gahhhh…anyways I hope you enjoy the next installment of When Love Takes Over ^.^ . Love Yah and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

"I-I love you too" I said quickly and I leaned forward and kissed him again. After about 5 minutes, my phone beeped. I pulled away from Austin as he smirked at me. "That was my dad, he wants us back in the restaurant to order." I said to him, arms around his neck still. He leaned down near my ear,"Okay, but we can always finish this later." He winked at me. I groaned and threw my head back. "I hate you." I said, smirking at him. "I know." He replied, leaning down for a quick kiss, before reaching for my hand and giving it a quick squeeze leading me back into the restaurant.

We got back inside and found our parents. They looked up at us and had a look of shock on their faces. I looked over at Austin. His hair was everywhere, and his tie was loose. He also had my red lipstick all over his lips. "Oops," I said under my breath. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the restrooms. I walked into the girl's restroom, not before pushing him into the men's restroom. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I had hair sticking up everywhere around my bun, my lipstick was not just on my lips anymore, I had a purple hickey near my collarbone, and the top of my dress was revealing my beige colored lace and rhinestone strapless bra. "Oh my gosh I look like I just…ugh!" I said staring into the mirror. I grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the faucet. I wiped my lipstick off and threw the paper towel away. I grabbed my clutch and grabbed the lipstick, concealer, and mini hairspray and comb I kept in there. I reapplied my lipstick, and then put concealer on my hickey. I took the hairspray and comb and controlled my flyways. I looked in the mirror and fixed the top of my dress. I inspected myself and saw that I looked the same as I did before. I let out a sigh of relief. I walked out to see Austin leaning against the wall. "Hey beautiful," He said, taking my hand and twirling me around. "Hey," I said blushing. He grabbed my hand and led us back to the table. My dad just looked at us and started laughing, Mr. and Mrs. Moon were trying to contain there laughter. "Sorry mom and dad, Ally and I needed to have a very personal discussion." He said lightly squeezing my hand under the table. "Oh by the looks of it, it must've been _very_ personal." Mrs. Moon replied giggling from behind her menu. I blushed bright red at this point. I picked up my menu and started looking. I decided to order the Steak au poivre **(Steak seasoned with black pepper ^.^ , yayy French food lol and lemme tell yah its delicious!). **The teenage girl from before took our orders. "Umm Excuse me everyone, we are very sorry but the live music for tonight cancelled on us last minute, so we are gonna ask for some volunteers to come up and sing for us." A waiter said in to the silver microphone. Austin set his hand on my bare thigh, "You should go up, Alls." He said cheerfully. "Umm no thanks." I said nervously. I bent to the side next to his ear, "Stage fright, ring a bell much?" I said into his ear rather loudly. He frowned towards me. "Allyson Dawson over here would like to sing!" He yelled over to the waiter. My mouth fell open as I started shaking, pretty violently. "Great! La Voy, welcome Allyson to the stage!" I scowled at Austin and slowly slid my chair back and got up. I walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, not forgetting to fake smile and mouth 'I hate you' at Austin. He just smirked at me and leaned back in his chair. I stopped shaking, took a deep breath and raised the microphone to my mouth. "Hi, I'm Allyson and I actually never sing in front of people because I have severe stage fright. However, today I am going to sing _and _play the piano for you. This song I am actually dedicating for my mom, I wrote it myself and I hope she hears it up there." I said tearing up at the thought of my mom, but smiling at my newfound confidence. I slowly sat down at the sleek black grand piano. I sighed and started playing.

_I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am fine_

I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded and unfolded and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready **(1)**

When I was done, I was full out sobbing. I grabbed the microphone as everyone finished applauding. "Thank so much." I said, still crying. The waiter ran on stage. "I need you to sing another song my boss is in love with your voice." He said speaking quickly. "Okay let me just tell my dad." He nodded and flashed me a wide smile. I smiled back and walked back to my dad. "They loved it so much they want me to sing another song!" I said, excitedly. My dad smiled and I ran back on stage. I grabbed the microphone again. "So hey it's me Ally again, so apparently you guys loved me a lot so I was asked to sing another song, this song requires a partner so welcome up my boyfriend Austin Moon!" I said, smirking at Austin. Austin just shrugged his shoulders and came up. "This song is little more upbeat so guitarist come on up!" The guitarist smiled at me and came up, along with a person with a synth unit. The person with the synth gave Austin an identical microphone to mine. I whispered to Austin "Don't look down," and then told the other people. They started playing and we started singing.

**Ally**/_Austin_/_**Both**_

_Yeah, whoa_

_I'm walking on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

**Yeah I'm caught**

**In between**

**Where I'm going and where I've been**

**But no,**

**There's no turning back**

**Yeah!**

_**It's like I'm balanced on the edge,**_

_**It's like I'm hanging by a thread,**_

_**But I'm still gonna push ahead**_

_**So I tell myself**_

_**Yeah, I tell myself**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_It'd be so easy_

_Just to run_

_It'd be so easy_

_To just give up_

**But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back**

**There's no turning back**

_**No turning back**_

**It's like I'm balanced on the edge**

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

**But I'm still gonna push ahead**

**So I tell myself**

**Yeah I tell myself**

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

**(Doooowwwn!) **

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down**_

_(Don't look down! Don't look down!)_

_**Don't look down, down, down, down!**_**(2)**

When we finished Austin and I just looked at each other, smiling. After a while, I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. Austin shooed me back to our table. I was a little confused at first then I got it. He walked to the waiter and talked to him. He shook his hand and got back on stage. He grabbed an acoustic guitar from a man backstage. He spoke into the microphone. "So you just saw me perform with my wonderful girlfriend Ally, well I'm gonna perform without her now. Mostly because I wrote this song for her when we had a huge fight and broke up for 3 weeks and yeah, it was pretty emotional, mostly because of some other things that happened in that time frame. So this song is for her." He started strumming the guitar and singing.

_As we wake up in your room  
Your face is the first thing I see  
The first time I've seen love  
And the last I'll ever need  
You remind her that your future  
Would be nothing without her  
Never lose her, I'm afraid  
Better think of something good to say  
But it's all been done more than once  
So I'll keep on trying  
Oh God don't let me be the only one who says_

No, at the top of our lungs there's no  
No, such thing as too young  
When second chances won't leave you alone  
Then there's faith in love

She was always the one  
I'll repeat it again, the one  
No such thing as too young  
Red lights flashing on the car we're kissing in  
Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her  
That the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster  
I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away

No, at the top of our lungs, there's no  
No such thing as too young  
Second chances won't leave you alone

No at the top of our lungs, there's no  
No such thing as too young  
Second chances won't leave you alone

No, we'll repeat it again, there's no  
No such thing as too young  
Second chances won't leave you alone  
Cause there's faith in love

If you kiss me goodnight  
I'll know everything is alright  
Second chances won't leave us alone  
Won't leave us alone  
Cause there's faith in love**(3)**

When he finished I was once again crying. He had a tear running down his check too. I got up and ran carefully over to him. I hugged him and lifted my head up to kiss him. Everyone in the audience 'awww-ed'. I pulled away and we stood on stage just hugging. "I love you" he whispered into my hair. "I love you too and I want to prove it to you but I'm just not able to…not yet, not after what Dallas did to me before we broke up for the first time." I said slowly. I gulped and looked up at him. He grabbed my waist tighter, like he was holding onto me for dear life. "You don't mean he…"

"Yeah he did…" I said sobbing even harder into Austin's shirt. He held my waist even harder as we stood in the middle of the restaurant hugging and sobbing.

**OMG! Mega plot twist! I just thought it would cute for Austin to help Ally out of her stage fright gahhh! Put I'm really loving the story right now it's just ahh adorable! Oh yeah real quick disclaimers! 1.) The song is "Colorblind" by Counting Crows and I don't own that. 2.)The song is "Don't Look Down" by Austin and Ally duhh! And I don't own that amazing song sadly. 3.) The song is "Kissing in Cars" by Peirce the Veil and I don't own that amazing song either. And finally I don't own Austin and Ally! But I wanted to thank someone who really motivated me, NotALoveSong88! She is AMAZING!** **Her stories are the especially I love her story "School Dayz" gahhh I was addicted when I started reading it back in November! Check her out! She also motivated me to continue this chapter so thank you so much. But as always I love you guys and please review I love reading them, but please no hate, I was actually sorta crying and I was about to quit my story because of it but NotALoveSong88 saved me! Anyways have you guys seen the trailer to 'Girlfriends & Girl Friends' omg finally AUSLLY! But yeah I gotta go continue to fangirl over Auslly in that episode by watching the trailer over and over again so I love you! And Bye Bye! ^.^**

**~Cilinity**


	13. Chapter 10

**OMGEEEZZ I'm back my favorite Auslly fanatics in the world! I swear I have the best readers they are so so sweet, and I know sweet cause I eat **_**waaaayyyyy**_** to much candy for a dancer lol, especially pointe lol. So I got so many reviews asking to update so I decided heyy why don't I update today? Yayyy! So I don't have school tomorrow so yayy! But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter of When Love Takes , the girl that I said was being rude her friend commented and I'm kinda over it now, her friend seems cool and I totally understand why she might have been having a bad day, even though I never have relationship troubles, well beside fighting over how he is 15 and the most immature person ever or how perverted he is, or when we got PDA lol XD. So as always, Love you and Bye Bye! ^.^**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

Austin gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards our parents. I was still crying. Austin whispered something to my dad and his parents. "Take care of her." I heard my dad whisper to Austin. He back up from our parents and intertwined his fingers with mine. He walked out of the restaurant and into the parking lot towards his navy blue car. "Where are we going?" I asked swiping my now ruined makeup off my face. "To the grocery store and then your house." He said softly, giving my hand a slight squeeze. "Okay," I spoke back, hoarsely from crying so much. He smiled slightly and climbed into the driver's side.

After about 15 minutes, we arrived at the Stop & Shop grocery store and Austin helped me out of the car. He gently slid his thumb under both my eyes, probably removing some of my ruined makeup. "Thanks," I said lowly to him. He smiled slightly at me. I grabbed his hand as he led me into the store. The bright lights inside stung my eyes, but I got over it. Austin led me over to the candy aisle. Usually my eyes would light up, but for once, they stayed the dull, gray color my eyes turned when I was upset. I didn't even notice that he had grabbed a shopping cart and was pushing it forward, keeping his arm tightly wrapped around my tiny waist. I sighed and looked forward, slight slouching over, my heels clicking as they hit the ground. Austin grabbed a bunch of different candies, he then led me into the bakery, he grabbed a box of cookies and a box of cupcakes. He slowly led me to the ice cream and got a tub of cookie dough, fruity mint swirl, chocolate, vanilla, and peanut butter cup. He then led me over to the register and he paid for all the stuff. I grabbed one of the bags, but Austin promptly took it from, smiling sympathetically. I smiled back and intertwined my arm with his. When we got back to the car, he helped me in the passenger seat. He drove into my driveway. I slowly got out and unlocked my front door. Austin followed me inside with the bags. I ran carefully upstairs and into my closet. I changed into my black dance shorts and a white and black striped see through flowy tank top that said "I heart VS Pink"**(1)**. I put on my pink and blue stripe Jack Wills **(2)** slippers and walked across my closet to the little dresser that I caught Austin snooping in. I opened it to the same pink box he was looking through. I picked it up and underneath grabbed the manila folder labeled "Phoenix Hill Police Department". I sighed and picked it up. I got on my knees and opened the lowest drawer. Inside was a small pink quilted scrapbook. I picked it up to and walked downstairs. I put everything down on the chair next to the leather couch in the living room. I looked at the table and saw all the food spread out, with utensils and everything. I inhaled the scent of all the sweet stuff. I heard the door open and saw Austin jog in in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He smiled at me and hugged me. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. I smiled at him again and sat down. I grabbed all the things I brought down and sat down close to him. "So our parents are going to finish eating and go to that new sports bar downtown, then stay in a hotel overnight. They want me to stay with you, so I agreed, of course." He said wrapping his strong arms around my waist tightly. He released me from his warm arms and looked at me. I sighed, "So I'm going to tell you some stuff not even my dad or Trish knows so yeah." I said looking down at the stuff in my lap. He sighed, "Okay," He said telling me he was ready to listen. I held up the manila folder, "Th-this is the police report I got after my mom died, she died in a car accident almost 3 years ago. A drunk driver on the freeway hit her, he hit her head on. She died on impact because he was driving a large truck and she only a small car. When my dad told me, I didn't eat or sleep for a year. Would rarely come out of my room, except for school and getting water. I only weighed about 67 pounds at that point. My dad was so scared that I was anorexic, so he put me in a special clinic for people with eating disorders. I was so skinny I would pass out if I had to run, I could not continue ballet because my teachers were scared I would break something en pointe or stretching. However, while I was in the clinic I noticed a small girl there, she was only 6 and she had anorexia. She became my only friend there even though I was 12 and she was half my age. One day I went to visit her in her room and she was not there. I went to the hall nurse and she said that Emma had passed away overnight. After the nurse told me I was even more devastated, but instead of not eating, I went into the cafeteria and asked for ice cream, fruity mint swirl to be exact. I remember it calming me down when I was upset. I ate it and noticed I missed the feeling of being full. I asked for the whole tub and ate it. After a couple days, I weighed myself. I had gained 5 pounds; I was finally getting healthy again. Another couple of days later my dad visited me in the first time in 3 months. He gave me my songbook and this scrapbook. I started writing music and I was finally normal again. After another 2 months, I was back to a healthy weight of 107 pounds for my height. I was released and went back home. I went back to school and met Trish. Then I met Dallas. He was your typical perfect football quarterback. He had straight A's and he was just perfect. He asked me out on my 15th birthday and we dated for about 3 months before everything went south. We were hanging out in my house while my dad was at work. We were kissing when his hands slipped under my shirt. I pulled away from him and got up a-and started yelling at him. He stuck his hand over my mouth. I bit his hand and he started cursing at me. He slapped me, hard on the side of my face. He walked over to one of the drawers and grabbed the duct tape on my mouth. He dragged me upstairs into my bedroom. He forced me to-he-he raped me, Austin and I did not do anything about it, I stayed with that jerk, he was my first boyfriend, I had just turned 15, I thought it was normal and it was not. I will always regret being with Dallas Jones and I hope no other girls ever fall for his stupid tricks." I said, sobbing into Austin's t-shirt. He was saying things like 'It's not your fault; babe' and 'It's going to be okay'. I snuggled up closer into his side, as I calmed down. "C'mon let's eat some sweets, like you said in your story it'll make you feel better." He said smiling at me. I smiled a huge smile at him and looked at the sweet-covered table. "Yummy!" I said as I started digging into the assortment of indulgences.

When we finished eating, I looked at Austin. I leaned forward and kissed him, hard and passionately. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him slide his tongue in. We were kissing like that for about 10 minutes when he moved his hand to my hips, but it was not because he was holding my hips it was because he had his hands right where Dallas' always were when we kissed. I flinched and back up. Austin looked at me and then quickly realized what he had done. "I'm so sorry, Ally, I didn't know," he said lowly. I lifted his chin up with my pointer finger. "Don't be," I said pecking his lips and then his cheek. He smiled at me and then looked at the table. "We should clean this up," I said breaking the awkward but comfortable silence. Austin smiled at me and started clearing all the empty boxes of food away.

When we were done I sat at one of the bar stools near the island in the kitchen. Austin was cleaning a plate in the sink. I was watching him intently for some reason, probably because it was almost 3 am and I was tired. I yawned and tried to keep my head up with my hand. Austin must've noticed because he stopped washing the dishes and grabbed my free hand. "C'mon babe we're going to hit the sack." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and led him up to my room. I moved the duvet and let him get into the right side of my bed. I was on the left, closest to the door. I plugged my cell phone in and got into bed. As soon as I got under the covers, Austin strongly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ally?" he said into my hair. "Yeah?" I asked back. "I love you." He said back. "I love you too." I said as he moved and kissed my cheek.

For once I felt safe and sound and all because of Austin Moon.

**OMG, I kinda am in love with this chapter myself. I wanted to say something very fast though. Again someone commented on my story, but this time it was just a little critique. So I wanted to answer something really quickly. The reason Austin carried the ring in his pocket was because he was actually going to propose to Felicity , so yeah. Plus Austin and Ally didn't kiss on the same day, the kissed a day apart. But like I said last time, me and Zeke (Mah Bf!) kissed after knowing each other for not even a day and now we've been together for over 5 months and we plan on being together even longer. He even got me a promise ring for my birthday so yeah. Not trying to be mean or anything but yeah love at first sight does exist ^.^ ! But anyways I have a story recommendation for you guys! The story is "Rapunzel" by Stephgirl9. I am ADDICTED to that story right now! But as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, favorite, follow whateves yah like to do! But I Love you! and Bye Bye! ^.^**

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimers:**

**1)I don't own Victoria's Secret **

**2)I don't own Jack Wills even though I wish I did**

**3) I definitely do not own Austin and Ally :(**


	14. Chapter 11

**So ummm heyy there mah readers! I am updating once again. Yayyyyyyy! So this chapter will be kinda emotional and kinda weird and plot-twisty lol. It involves Dallas…in person I shall add. It does have a lot of explicit language so please it that makes you uncomfortable just skip the chapter, or just tell me and I'll delete the chapter and put in nicer words and re-upload it :). I'll do anything for my faithful readers ^.^ ….So here is the next chapter of When Love Takes Over. Love you guys and Bye Bye ^.^ **

**~Cilinity**

**(p.s. the **_**italicized**_** words are Ally's reoccurring nightmare about Dallas because she had to remember the story when she was explaining it to Austin, the **_**italicized **_**and ****underlined**** are songs ^.^.)**

Ally's POV

_I woke up and tried to get up but I could not. I was not in my bed, I was on a ground. I tried to pick up my arms but they were tied to metal bars. I felt a breeze run over my stomach as I heard a door slam shut. "Wait a second, am I naked." I asked myself in my head. I lifted my head up to see myself completely nude. Then I heard a laugh, an all too familiar laugh. It was Dallas' laugh. He walked over to me. He was also nude. "What are you doing Dallas?" I asked trying to kick up, but my feet were also tied to bars. "I am doing what I did almost 2 years ago, making you the happiest girl alive." He got on top of then-_

I woke up breathing heavy, drenched in sweat. I sat up and peeled Austin's arms from around my waist. I looked out of my open window at the moonlight. Austin was a hard sleeper so he probably would not hear me singing or playing my guitar.

I grabbed the glittery guitar off its stand and walked slowly outside onto the white marbled balcony. I started strumming the guitar.

_Is there a right way for how this goes  
You've got your friends  
And you've got your foes  
They want a piece of something hot  
Forget you're name like they forgot_

Ain't that something

So when I see you crash and burn  
I criticize your every word  
I'm trying to keep from going insane  
Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing

Trying to be something..

more

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
No it's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
and it's time for you to walk away

So when you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Say all that you have to say

Is there a right way for being strong  
Feels like I'm doing things all wrong  
Silly me I'm just holding on  
Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs

Just trying to show you something..  
More

Nobody's gonna love you if  
You can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing  
Look to yourself and you might find something  
It's time that we sorted out  
All of the things  
We complain about

So listen close to the sound of your soul  
Take back a life  
We led once before  
If it ain't you then who  
If it ain't you  
Then who's gonna love you

Nobody's gonna love you if  
you can't display a way to capture this

Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
And guide you through  
It's up for you to understand

Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
When all is done  
And it's time for you to walk away

When you have today  
You should say all that you have to say

So when you have today  
Say all that you have to say**(1)**

When I strummed the last note, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "That was beautiful, but who was it about." I heard Austin whisper into my neck. I shivered, not just from the cold, but also from Austin's hot breath on my neck. "C'mon let's go back inside and we can talk, it's cold out here." He said into my neck again. I sighed and walked back inside. I then looked at the clock that hung on the wall above my piano. It is only 3:30; I had only slept for half an hour…great. I sat down on my bed. I heard a beep but it was not my phone that had gone off, it was Austin's. He sighed loudly and angrily. "What's up?" I asked patting the right side of the bed. He flopped down next to me and stared at his phone. "Our parents our going to be home at 7." He said. "Yeah, and?" I questioned back. "Well apparently they are going up on a 3 week vacation to Maine on a fishing trip because they loved hanging out, plus my parents anniversary is next week so they were going up to Maine anyway so they invited your father and he agreed, so at 7 he is coming to pack his stuff and say goodbye to you." He said, smiling slightly at me. "Well if they're gone that means we can have some much needed alone time." I said, trying my best to sound sexy. Austin smirked at me and raised his eyebrow, I then grabbed the top of t-shirt, pulled him on top of me, and kissed him. First, it was just an innocent kiss, but it turned heated quickly. He was shirtless and his hands were under my shirt drawing little shapes around my bra strap. I was surprised that I did not snap at him when his hand went under my shirt. I lifted my arms above my head and he slipped my tank top off. I grabbed the hem of his sweatpants, and was ready to pull them down, but he pulled away from me and got off me. "Why?" I asked, breathlessly and with curiosity sparked in my tone. "Because, I love you and I think we should wait and see if you actually want to do this with me." He said. "Of course I want this with you." I said reaching for his hand. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek gently. "Okay, but not now, Ally-bear," He said. I giggled at the use of the cute nickname. "Yeah I understand, oh yeah I wanna show you something!" I said, excited all of a sudden at the remembrance of the lounge room. I pulled him up by his hand and dragged him to the door across my room and into the mahogany door. He walked in and gasped. He ran straight for the flat screen with all the game systems attached to it. "Oh my god where in the world did you get these!" He said loudly, clearly excited. "I don't even know the people before us left all of it behind." I replied, shrugging my shoulder slightly. "Well we should get rid of this old furniture-" he said hitting a cushion on the sofa, arising a cloud of dust "-and make this a hangout pad for me, you, Trish, and Dez!" he said excitedly. "Yeah we should, but I wanna show you something super creepy." I grabbed his hand and led him to the door across the room. I led him down the spiral stairs and into the weird tunnel system thing. He looked around and stared at the 3 doors. "Woah this is weird." He said. "Come on and you'll see why it's creepy." I replied back to him. He nodded in my direction and I led him into the left door that led to his home. We walked through the dirty tunnel and up the creaky stair and I flipped the door lock and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw that we were in his living room. "How the hell did we get into my house!" he asked looking back and forth. "I don't even know, but I kind of want to know where the other doors down there lead." I said, slightly laughing. "Hey can I ask you something, Ally?" He asked, putting his hand around my shoulders. "What is it?" I asked standing on the tip of my toes to kiss his cheek gently. "Do you mind if I stay with you while our parents are out of town?" He asked, smiling slightly. "I don't mind at all, I would feel safer with you staying with me anyway." I said smiling. He smiled down at me. "Well I'm gonna go get some clothes." He said kissing my forehead and running up the stairs.

Austin's POV

I walked up the wooden stairs into my bedroom. The sun was starting to rise so there was a slight light in shining in my room. I grabbed the red suitcase out of my closet and opened it. I started mentally checking things off. "Shirts, pants,other clothes, phone charger, laptop, wallet, condoms, what the hell am I thinking." I said, mentally scolding myself at the perverted thought. I quickly looked in my desk drawer and actually grabbed the blue box of condoms out of the drawer. "Well just to be safe…" I said shrugging my shoulders. I jogged into the bathroom and got all my toiletries. I raced down the stairs to get Ally and go back to her house.

Ally's POV

I heard Austin running down the stairs. He was lugging a big red suitcase behind him. It was nearly bulging open. We raced through the weird tunnel system and out of the lounge room. I walked him into my closet and helped him hang about his clothes. I hung up all the outside clothes and folded all his lounge clothes/pajamas. I got to the bottom of the suitcase and saw a little blue box. It had a little silver packet sticking out of it. I knew exactly what it was. Austin's face turned beet red and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I walked up to him and kissed him. His hands found my waist and mine found mine. I had to catch my breath so I pulled away and smiled at him. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about." I said smiling. He smiled back at me and I lightly pecked his mouth twice. At that moment, we heard the front door slam closed. "That's my dad." I said grinning. I grabbed Austin's hand and ran downstairs. My dad was sitting at the counter drinking a glass of Coca-Cola** (2)**. "Hi daddy" I said hugging me father. "Hey Ally-Cat, Austin did you tell Ally about the plans?" He asked. "Yes I did." Austin replied to my dad, nodding his head slightly. "Your parents want to say good-bye so head on over, and thank you for taking care of Ally." My dad said shaking Austin's hand initially and then pulling him in for a hug. I smiled at them. Austin hugged me and kissed my forehead, then jogged out of the front door. "You guys are a good couple, but I expect no funny business while I'm gone, do you hear me Ally?" He said suppressing a laugh. "Yeah dad no funny business." I said, giggling. "I'm going to go pack because the Moons and I are leaving in 45 minutes." My dad said to me, putting his glass in the sink. "Okay dad, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed because Austin and I are going to go out of town to the big mall and to lunch." I said back. I followed my dad up the stairs and then into my bedroom. I went into my closet, took off my lounge clothes, and threw them into the grey and white chevron printed hamper. I grabbed my white bathrobe and headed into the bathroom. I showered for about 20 minutes, then hopped out and wrapped myself in the fluffy robe and wrapped my hair up into a mint colored towel. I ran into my room and turned on my Sleeping with Sirens **(3)** Pandora** (4)** radio station. I ran into my closet and peeled the now moist robe and hair towel off. I put my underwear on, but for some reason chose lingerie. I was wearing matching black lace lingerie and a matching black lingerie baby doll over it. The panties had the little garter hooks that attached to thigh highs. I checked the weather on my laptop and noticed it was a cold November day. I decided to just wear the thigh highs with it. I then picked out a gray dress with little white polka dots all over it. It also had this little ruffle going down the front until it hit a black belt that tied around my waist. On top of that, I wore a black knit cardigan that had brown elbow patches and the same color brown buttons. I checked my phone and saw that it was already 8:30; my dad was leaving in 15 minutes, so I had to hurry. I ran into the bathroom and did my makeup; I did a brown smoky eye and just applied my Rosebud Salve** (5)** lip balm. I blow-dried my hair quickly. I plugged in my curling iron and put really big, but loose curls on the bottom most layer of my hair. On the top layer, I curled my hair really loosely and all away from my face. To finish it off I straightened my bangs and put a silver headband behind my bangs. I admired myself in the mirror before running back into my closet. I looked through the rows of color-coordinated shoes. I ended up choosing a pair of black flats that had little cat ears and a cats face on the front. I admired myself again in the full-length mirror in my closet. I grabbed a small black purse of the hook on the wall. It had little black fringe on the bottom that hung down. I put my phone in it and some extra makeup; I also put my wallet in it. My wallet looked like a letter: It had the blue and red striped trim, the stamp, the postmark, and everything. I ran down the stairs to see my dad putting on his jacket in front of the door. He beckoned me for a hug. "I'm going to miss you Ally-Cat," He said. When he stopped hugging me he looked at me. "Here is $3,000. Now Ally this is for food and emergencies. I also added a little more than usual because I'm going to be missing thanksgiving and thought that you and Austin could have your own little thanksgiving." He said. It now dawned on me that he was going to be missing thanksgiving. "Okay dad, I love you, be safe, and lastly have fun-"I said, "-but not too much fun" I said giggling. He laughed along with me. "Don't worry Alls, I'll be fine. Sometimes you really remind me of your mother." He said. A tear raced its way down my cheek at the thought of my mom. "Hey there Ally-Cat, I loved your mother and I love you, just remember that. However, I must go so I love you, but again no funny business with Austin." He said pointing at me with a smile. I grabbed one of the black suitcases and walked outside with my dad. Austin was outside with his parents; helping them with their bags too. I kissed my dad cheek through the window and we said our goodbyes. Austin and I stood side by side and waved goodbye to our parents as they drove down the road.

Austin dragged me into my house. I shut the door and admired him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black, gray, and white plaid shirt under a black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and black high tip sneakers. I pulled him in for a kiss. When we pulled away, he looked at me. "Well I guess we decided to match today?" He said laughing. "Yeah, I guess, but don't we want to get to that mall out of town before traffic hits?" I questioned him. "Oh yeah, c'mon." He said back. I grabbed my purse off the chair. I opened it up and put the $3,000 in my wallet. Austin ran upstairs and then came back down with his wallet. "Well we are going to have a thanksgiving this year together." I said, frowning slightly. "I usually have thanksgiving alone, sitting in the empty house, eating a turkey and mash potato microwave dinner because my parents always leave on anniversary trips." He said back sadly. I hugged him tightly. "Well this year you are going to have a great thanksgiving with your amazing girlfriend." I said, flipping my hair behind shoulder. Austin chuckled and then slipped his hands around my waist to pull me against his body. We were pressed closely together and were just staring into each other's eyes. He leaned down, kissed me, and I kissed him back. "I love you." I said pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He said back kissing my lips lightly. "C'mon lets go on our first official date," I said excitedly.

We got in his car and started driving the 2-hour drive to the Fort Lauderdale Galleria. The whole ride there Austin and I were holding hands. When we arrived, we parked and went inside. We did not buy anything, we mostly just window-shopped but it was fun. We ended up going to a cute little café next to the mall, close to the marina. When we finished it was almost 4 o'clock. We endured the 2-hour ride home again. When we got home, we noticed something odd. The dining room window was broken. "Austin, I think someone broke into my house." I said, worried. He nodded his head at me and dialed 911 on his phone. He told the operator my address and all the information. We slowly unlocked my front door and opened it. What I saw shocked me and caused my heart to pound even faster.

"Dallas! What the hell are you doing breaking into my damn house. Are you a fucking nutjob. Get the hell out of my house you stupid motherfu-"I fell to the side as Dallas' hand connected to my face. My cheek felt hot. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend you stupid motherfucker!" I heard a crunch as Austin punched Dallas in the face. "Who the fuck do you think you are! I am here to give my little Ally what she desperately wanted again. Isn't that right Ally." He said, his cold eyes staring directly through my eyes and into my very soul. "Fuck. No!" I replied. Crunch! I saw Austin's hand connect with Dallas' face again. Austin was on top of him now, punching him to many times then I could count. Somehow, Dallas managed to throw Austin off him. Dallas lunged at Austin and started hitting him in the face, harder than Austin had hit Dallas. Austin was bleeding right above his eyebrow and his cheek was bruised slightly. I got up slowly and quietly. With adrenaline giving me strength, I pushed Dallas off Austin and kicked him in the groin, six times to be exact. I gave him one last, hard slap to the face and then I collapsed, my feet buckling under me. Austin got up and ran up to me. I lightly touched my face. A small wound was bleeding slightly. I ran my finger over the already scabbing cut above his eyebrow. He looked me in the eyes and hugged me, tightly. We started hearing sirens get closer. Dallas was still on the floor, moaning in pain and cupping his private parts. The cops ran in and handcuffed Dallas. They brought him to the police car and drove away. The ambulance workers checked me and Austin out and let us go. The cops said that tomorrow they would send an officer to ask us some questions. When everything was okay, they left. Austin found a board and boarded up the broken window. I went upstairs and changed. I kept the lingerie on though. I heard Austin walk into my room. "Hey Ally where are y-oh my god." He said gasping as I walked into my room. "You saved my life, and you deserve something for that." I said, trying my best to sound sexy. "Oh my god." He repeated again, looking me up and down. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me on top of him on the bed. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and laid it on the bedside table. I leaned down and kissed him. He had already taken the baby doll off me and was working on my bra and I was working on his shirt.

Let me just tell you that was the best night I have _ever_ had.

**So there you have it, this has to be one of my new favorite chapters. Lol I notice I say that every time. So yeah, I hope you guys liked it. Please favorite, follow and review! Love you guys and Bye Bye ^.^**

**Disclaimers:**

**1) "Scene Two-Roger Rabbit" by Sleeping with Sirens**

**2) Yeah umm I'm pretty sure I don't own Coca-Cola lol**

**3) I don't own Sleeping With Sirens but I do wish I owned them cause Kellin Quinn is pretty sexy.(shhh don't tell my boyfriend lol)**

**4) I don't own Pandora**

**5) I don't own Rosebud Salve lip balm, well actually I own a tub of it but I don't own the company.(my boyfriend likes it if you know what I mean though ;)**

**I also don't own Austin and Ally, Sadly :(**

**~Cilinity**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! So I don't have school today so I decided to update maybe once or twice. ^.^ . So I've been kind of upset about some of the reviews I've been getting. I still cannot get over one very rude and obnoxious one. I read it and I actually cried…But to save the story my friend NotALoveSong88 came around and made me feel okay again. She is soooooo sweet! On another note, who watched Girl Friends and Girlfriends! I did and it was amazing but Kira kind of peeves me off I don't know why though….but then I saw to the preview to Campers and Complications omg it was amazing! I can't wait! But anyways lets get on the the story! Love Yah and Bye Bye!**

**~Cilinity**

Ally's POV

I woke up, my eyelash fluttering, hitting the top of my eyelid. I felt a slight breeze run over my thigh. I quickly shot up, letting the lavender comforter slid off my chest. I looked down and pulled it back over immediately. "What in the heck?" I questioned in my head. I looked under the blanket and gasped. "Oh my god!" I looked over to see Austin sleeping next to me. We were lying under my lavender comforter, naked. I quickly got from under the comforter and ran into my bathroom. I started the shower and hopped inside, letting the warm water sink its way into my skin. I slowly got back out of the shower, the smell of steam and my body wash hitting me full on now. I grabbed my robe, slipped it on, and slipped into my slippers. I wrapped my hair up in my mint towel and went into my room. I picked up all the clothes off the ground and padded back into my closet. I threw then into the hamper in the corner. I heard the shower turn back on, which means Austin woke up. I smiled slightly to myself as I walked over to the shirt section in my closet. I decided to wear a sleeveless blouse that was white at the bottom but had a denim and studded color and shoulder part. I also add light wash skinny jeans and a pair of white TOMS **(1)**. I admired myself in the mirror and smiled. I walked over to my jewelry armoire, took out a pair of little silver cross earrings, and put them in. I took a little silver hart locket that I got from my mother and tried closing it around my neck, failing in the process of the attempt. I felt someone's hands grasp the chain and pull it tighter around my neck. I felt their breath on the back of my neck. When they finished putting the necklace on me, they securely wrapped their hands around my waist. "Hey there." Austin's voice chimed in my ear. "Hi." I said back shyly twirling out of his grasp. He playfully frowned at me. I laughed at him and turned around, releasing my waves from my towel. I ran my fingers through my wild waves, snagging a few knotty curls in between. I looked over at Austin, who was searching through the small section of shirts in his little part of my closet. I could not help but stare at the way his muscled moved when he reached forward. He only had a towel around him, staying up barely, mostly by his hipbones. I cannot even say I want to imagine what is underneath because I had seen everything the previous night. I blushed slightly as I threw the damp, mint colored towel into the hamper in the corner. I walked slowly out of the closet and into the bathroom. I looked at my face and sighed. I took a makeup wipe and removed the smeared and smudged makeup from the night before. I lightly touched the now purple bruise that formed on my right cheek. The small cut that was there yesterday had already developed a scab. I sighed and then winced as I started removing the makeup from my bruised cheek. I looked to the small makeup bag at the edge of the counter. I grabbed and zipped it open, eye shadows and mascaras falling out. I sighed and picked them up. I started with my concealer. I covered the purple and swollen bags under my eyes, and then made me way to my bruise and the cut. I covered the scab quickly and covered the bruise with some of the remaining concealer. I covered my face in my foundation and then applied my powder. I took out my taupe eye shadow and applied it on my lids. I then put a coffee color in my crease. I took my eyelash glue out and applied it to my eyelid. I then put glitter on top of it. I then did a very dramatic cat eye. I finished it off with a pearly blush and nude lipstick. I plugged in my curling iron next. I curled my hair lightly and straightened my bangs to the side. I pulled my hair up and put it in a bun, letting a few of the curly pieces hangs out on random places. I walked back out and into my closet. Austin was playing around with his shaggy blond hair. We always in a way make it our mission to match. He was wearing a white t-shirt with ripped light wash jeans and white high tops. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. He smiled down towards me and kissed my cheek lightly. I smiled back up at him. I walked out of the closet and back into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I walked down the spiral stairs and then into the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge and pulled out the bottle of orange juice. I poured myself glass and sipped from it once or twice before the doorbell rang. I jogged over to it and opened it. I saw a man in a police outfit. He smiled at me. "Hello ma'am, I'm officer Hamilton and I'm here to ask you a few questions about your rapist, Dallas Jones." My vision blurred, and I thought I was going crazy, until I figured out it was real when my knees gave out and I fell slowly to the ground, black enveloping around me.

**So I left you guys at a retarded part I know but I know exactly where I'm going with this. I just again wanted thank my reader especially NotALoveSong88. But I'll probably upload the next chappie tomorrow. Bye for now, love you!**

**~Cilinity**

**Disclaimers: I do not own TOMS, and I do not own Austin and Ally. ^.^**


	16. Chapter 13

**It's summer vaycay babay! So how's your guys summer going. It has been foreverrrrrr since I updated I know but I have an excuse….my laptop's CPU fried! So I've been begging my parents for a new one and they finally caved last week! So I got a white sony vaio with turquoise details uggghhh it's so freaking beautiful! So I'm gonna update throughout the summer and I swear it's not a hollow promise this time! I got some inspiration from my relationship and my bff's cute relationship (ugghhh they're so cute together) Thanks to all my loyal fanfictioners who have stuck through with me, especially NotALoveSong88! But anyways, let's get to the story!**

Ally's POV

I woke up, my head spinning. Austin was standing above with a police officer. Austin grabbed my waist and lifted me into a chair that was positioned behind me. It took me a second to fully come to, but I eventually did. The police officer was asking detailed questions of my encounters with Dallas, but the sad part was that I could answer them in such scary detail. "Ms. Dawson we are done here, enjoy your day, and you: take care of her, don't end up like that idiot Mr. Jones." He said patting Austin's shoulder and walking out of the front door. I sighed in relief and shakily got up to go into the kitchen. I looked into the fridge and concluded that there was absolutely nothing I would currently enjoy eating while the image of Dallas was still fresh on mind. I sighed and sat at one of the black barstools. "You have to eat something Ally; babe please let me make you some food." He said pleading me with puppy dog eyes. I smiled at him. "If you want to then alright, I guess I could eat something." I replied happily. He laughed at my sudden giddiness. I smiled and walked upstairs. I made my bed, picked up mine and Austin's close and, eh-hem, underwear off the floor, and threw them in the round pink corner hamper. I went into the bathroom and fixed my bangs and my bun. I smiled into the mirror. I walked into my closet and sat down. I picked up my MacBook Air and started typing Mr. Leroy's anatomical development essay. I was taken out my concentration by Austin's head peeking into my closet. "Hey, umm, breakfast's done." He said flashing me a perfect smile. "Okay, I'll be down in a second." I said smiling back at him. I saved my essay and skipped down the stairs. "Mmm smells good in here!" I shouted halfway down the stairs. "I hope so!" Austin shouted back at me grabbing my waist, lifting me up from the second stair step, and twirling me. I giggled as he nibbled my ear. "Something's watching over me, like sweet serendipity,"** (1)** Austin sang into my ear. I pulled away from him laughing and skipping into the kitchen. I looked at the two plates of pancakes, on with about 4 and another with what looked like 12. "Whoa buddy, that's a lot for one girl." I said grabbing the huge plate of pancakes, twirling around him. He twirled around me and grabbed the plate from me. "Uh-uh this is mine little lady." He said winking at me and handing me my plate. I smiled at him as he poured syrup on top of the pancakes and handed me a fork. We walked into the dining room and ate in comfortable silence. We kept smiling at each other as we ate. When I finished I walked into the kitchen and but my plate into the dishwasher. I walked up the stairs into my closet to continue writing my essay. I slipped my shoes of and curled into my cushy chair. After about 4 hours, I was only halfway through the essay. I set my laptop the side and stood up. I stretched and walked downstairs. Austin was sitting on the couch, feet up on the ottoman, armed stretch out, watching TV. I walked over to him, my bare feet finally hitting the uncarpeted hard wood floors. I sat down next to him, resting into his side. His arm moved from atop the sofa to find my hipbone. I smiled up at him as he used his other hand to flip through the channels. He settled on Disney Channel** (2)** and looked down at me. He smiled at me, leaned down, and kissed me. He paid attention to the television as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I started texting Trish since she blew up my Twitter** (3) **and my Facebook **(4)** last night. She kept talking about how much she loves hanging out with Dez and how she loves Miami. I told her I had to the laundry, because I really had to, but she would not stop talking. She was probably disappointed but I really had to get started on the housecleaning. I kissed Austin's cheek and slowly got up, cracking my back in the process. I smiled back at him and walked upstairs. I grabbed the hampers out of my closet, bathroom, bedroom, and my dad's closet, bathroom, and bedroom and walked into the laundry room. I sorted the clothes by color and put the darks in the washer first. I went into the laundry closet and took out the vacuum cleaner. I began vacuuming the upstairs of the house and all the bedrooms and bathrooms. I made my dad's bed and cleaned up his bathroom. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 6 pm already. I ran downstairs and sat slightly on the couch. "Hey Austin you want Chinese or pizza for dinner?" I asked. "Hmmm pizza!" He said, grinning. I giggled and called the pizza place. They said they would deliver it in about 25 minutes so I sat with Austin and watched old Sonny with a Chance** (5)** reruns. It is a shame they cancelled that show, it was really good. After about 20 minutes, the doorbell rang and it was the pizza delivery guy. "Hello ma'am I have your large pepperoni here." He said smiling. "Thank you very much." I replied smiling back. "Hey, don't you go to Miami Vista?" He asked. "Yeah do you?" I asked, intrigued. "Nahh I used to I graduated a year ago, but my girlfriend currently goes there, she's a senior, you probably know her, umm Brooklyn Castellano." I thought for a second after his reply. "Oh yeah I do she is in my AP Music and Instrument study!" I said jumping and smiling. "Cool, so your total is $10.75." I gave him $25 and he smiled and shook my hand thanking me for the large tip. I smiled back at him as he left and I shut the door. I walked to the living room, setting the pizza down on the coffee table. Austin smiled and opened the box, handing me a slice of the pie. I got up, threw the empty pizza box away, and sat back next to Austin. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and yawned. "Hey Ally-kins, wanna head to bed?" He said smiling. "Yeah." I said back to him. Austin got up, stretched and led me upstairs.

I walked into my closet and changed into a pair of purple shirts and a "Sonic Boom: Zoom into Music" T-shirt. Austin changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tee and walked into my bedroom again. We kissed goodnight and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Soooo I hope you guys liked it, please review, pretty please with a cherry on top. Like I said I'll update throughout the summer, no hollow promises. I just wanted to tell you guys that I am finally a freshman! I'm still gonna be going to my AP school so please don't get mad if I cant constantly update after August 12****th ****. So yeahh umm here are the disclaimers::**

**1: The song is Sweet Serendipity by Lee DeWyze (My current fave song!)**

**2: I do not own Disney Channel**

**3: I do not own Twitter**

**4: I do not own Facebook, even though I use it a lot.**

**5. I do not own Sonny with a Chance, even though I used to love that show :)**

**6. I definitely don't own Austin and Ally, I only own my plot line.**

**Well it's time for me to head to bed so I guess I may update tomorrow idk, but if I do well surprise lol. I love you guys and Bye Bye ^.^ . **


	17. Chapter 14

**Hello! So I decided to update again and here is some great news! So since it's summer I decided it's been almost a year since I joined the fanfiction community so as a 1 year anniversary to all of you I decided to write a brand new story! It's gonna be called "Let Me In" and it's not a normal love story between Austin and Ally. It was kinda inspired by RossLover2012's stories, which I love btw. So I'm coming up with the plots on my phone and then I'll probably write chapters 1-3 today since I'm kinda bored lol. So anyways here is another chapter of When Love Takes Over ^.^. **

Ally's POV

I woke with Austin's arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I gently peeled them off me and stretched. I walked into my closet and debated what I wanted to wear today. I checked the weather on my phone and it said that it was somewhat cold today so I moved over into the section of my closet that had my sweatshirts hanging. I decided to wear my Zoe Karssen black suicide blonde sweatshirt** (1)**. I also decided to wear black skinny jeans and my beige burlap TOMS **(2)**. I admired myself in the full-length mirror and then retreated into my bathroom. I brushed out my hair and frowned. It was so puffy. I plugged in my curling iron and started straightening my hair. I pinned my bangs back in a pompadour and then grabbed my makeup bag. I removed my makeup from the day before and examined my bruise. It was a lot better than yesterday but still painful. I covered it again with my face makeup. I did my eye makeup pretty neutral and just put on a peony pink lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom and crashed into Austin. "Oww." I said clutching my shoulder jokingly. He laughed at me and walked into my bathroom to get ready. While he was getting ready, I decided to write some more of my essay. When he walked back out, he changed and sat on the floor next to me. "Have you noticed we always magically match?" I said to him looking down. "Who says it's magic?" he said with a smile. He was wearing a black V-neck tee with a black zip hoodie over it, black distressed jeans, and his white high-tops. At that moment, his phone beeped. He looked at the text message and smiled giddily. "Guess what? We're going shopping today." He said to me. "Why?" I said questioningly. "Well tonight Leila and Rafael are having a bash because their parents are in Europe over break and didn't take them." He said. "Umm sorry Aus I don't think I can go." I replied shutting my laptop. "Please Alls, Please?" He said with puppy dog eyes. "Hmmm maybe if you ask if Trish and Dez are going." I said nervously. "Okay." He said happily texting Rafael back.

"Trish and Dez are invited to the party." He said, going behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I got up slowly and fixed my top. I walked down the stairs as Austin followed behind. "So what would I need?" I said eyebrow raised. He thought for a second. "Hmm, you'll need a sexy dress, which I'll pick for you." He said grabbing me around my waist. "Haha very funny but I will be picking out my dress!" I said walking towards the front door. I grabbed my purse off the hook and my keys out of the tray. I opened the front door and me and Austin walked towards his car. We drove to the Mall of Miami and parked. I grabbed my spare keys to Sonic Boom and opened it to check on it. Everything was fine there so I walked into some of the dress stores. I ended up picking out a tight red dress. I had black stilettos at home so I just bought that. Austin met me back at the food court for lunch and we discussed what we bought. We were going to match again tonight. He picked out a red button up shirts with a pair of black jeans and black high-tops. We got up and back to his car. We then went home to get ready for this party I'm so nervous for.

**So the next chapter will be the party and it will be —very— dramatic. I'm sorry for the short chapter but I have to go somewhere with my mom so I'll be writing when I get home. Well here are the disclaimers::**

**1: I do not own Zoe Karssen, apparently someone named Zoe does, lol.**

**2: I do not own Toms**

**3: I do not own Austin and Ally, only my plotline sadly. :'(**

**But anyways I'll write more later and post my next stories chapters so love you and Bye Bye ^.^.**


End file.
